The Science of Romance
by Animelover210
Summary: Mayuri Kurotsuchi has always been fascinated by science and technology. People have found him strange and he had no problem with it. What happens when a member of the new staff is like him? MayurixOC Rated M for language, violence, and lemons.
1. X or a Check

Mayuri Kurotsuchi woke up earlier than usual that day. The Ryoka had been sent home the day before and, with Aizen, Tousen, and Ichimaru betraying the Soul Society, Captain-General Yamamoto had spent the last week trying to add new members to different squads in order to make-up for the loss of staff.

Mayuri started applying his black and white make-up to his body. It was a long task but rewarding to see the expressions on some people.

Soon after that was done, he put on the large white hat, with the tips that went to the right, the attatchments to his ears and chin, and finally the purple scarf that went on top of his Shihakusho and Haori.

Leaving his room, he saw Nemu waiting by the door.

"Sir, we're getting our new members today."

"Don't you think I know that, you twit?"

"My deepest apoligies, Mayuri-Sama."

They went to the research facility and found fifteen new members waiting, five women, the rest men.

He expected at least ten wouldn't last a week.

Akon was giving out assignments, many involving new gigai procedures.

Mayuri ignored the new staff and went to one of his new studies.

"What do we have today, Nemu?"

---------------------------

Akon wasn't impressed with the new staff. Many were already filing for transfers but were forced to at least try a day.

In the mean time, he had to watch them. If they responded well to the enviornment, they got a check mark. If they did not, an x.

The boys whined about how they wanted to work with explosives.

The girls only wanted to be in Squad 9 with the Vice-Captain.

Only one was there because she wanted to be.

He looked on the name sheet again.

_Shiori Yusa. _

_High marks in all her classes. _

Akon watched as she carefully observed the chemical reaction in one of their newer types of solvents.

She had long brown hair that was pinned back and matching brown eyes.

What he noticed was her fascination with the items and tasks around her.

Her expression was a mix of wonderment and joy but it appeared as if she attempted to hide it.

He remembered when he first started, back when Hiyori was the Vice-Captain and Kisuke Urahara was the leader, he felt that way whenever current Captain Kurotsuchi showed him something new.

Suddenly, she got up and went over to him.

"Master Akon. I'm done with my assignment. What would you like me to do now?"

"See if you can help the other girls," he said surprised at how she was able to follow the formula correctly the first time.

She bowed and helped the others.

He put a check mark by her name.

-----------------------------

Shiori went ot one of her favorite places in all of the Soul Society.

The Shiba house.

She and Ganju were close friends and, if he wasn't so stubborn, she could have been a part of his gang.

Mostly it was because she didn't really like boars.

She knocked on the door of the house in her special way. Ten hard ones and three quick ones.

Shiroganehiko and Koganehiko answered the door.

"Miss Yusa!"

"How nice to see you again!"

"Hello, boys."

It took years for her to remember that Shiroganehiko had the more slender face and Koganehiko had the cleft chin.

"Its been a while."

"How is everyone? Is Ganju still giving Kukaku a hard time?"

"As usual."

"Lady Kukaku is downstairs. I'm afraid Mr. Ganju is out with his friends."

She sighed. At least Kukaku was someone she could really talk to. She was practically a big sister.

The twins led her downstairs to a large room. Kukaku was reading a book.

"Hi, Kukaku. Its been a long time."

"Shiori!"

Kukaku got up and hugged her.

Shiori was always embarrassed at how large Kukaku's breasts were. Hers were closer in size with Nanao Ise. Slightly bigger though.

"Did you finally get into Squad 12?"

"Yeah!"

Kukaku patted her on the head.

"Good work. I know you've been trying for so long. We've been rooting for you."

"We?" she asked curiously.

"Myself, Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko, even Ganju and his gang!"

Shiori blushed. The four members of Ganju's gang were good friends and always joked about how clumsy she could be.

There was Sanji Sezushita, Nehero Isino, Taichi Misemoto, and Atatomo Saionzi. Of course, everyone called them Top, Fever, Hawk, and Dumbell respectively.

As if their ears had been ringing, Ganju walked in with his gang.

"Ah no! Shiori's here!"

Shiori went over and kissed Ganju on the cheek.

"You're so sweet!"

He turned bright red and jumped away.

"Get away from me!"

Ganju's gang blushed.

"Hey!"

"Don't we get kisses?"

She quickly kissed Nehero and Dumbell on their cheeks. For Hawk, she kissed him on his forehead. Top was kissed on his nose.

The gang sighed with hearts in their eyes.

"You guys are such pansies! Swooning over a girl for kissing you?!"

"Ganju!"

---------------------

Shiori left around ten and went back to the Seireitei. The streets were nearly empty, besides the few drunks. She swore he saw Aramaki down one path but knew better than to double check.

In her heart, she didn't want to go home and go to sleep. She wandered around aimlessly until she reached the Research Department.

The building appeared to be empty.

Well, it may have been the fact it was the middle of the night.

She stood outside the building and smiled.

"I'm finally here. I'm a member of Squad 12."

She didn't realize that Mayuri Kurotsuchi was still inside, slightly struggling with his new experiment.

He was trying to create a new poison but needed to find the antidote for it, in case of any mishaps.

"Blast! I've never had this trouble before! What the devil could be wrong?!"

His chair turned to the video cameras and saw one of the new staff members outside.

"What are you doing here?" he said over the intercom.

She was a bit shocked.

"Forgive me, my Lord. I wanted to stop by."

"Well get in here. Might as well work on something if you're here."

------------------------

She rushed inside and saw him in one of the large labs.

Shiori bowed before approaching him.

"What do you need, my Lord?"

"I need you to run some tests on these samples, place the ones with the red stoppers in the centrifuge, the ones with the blue stoppers need to be heated and then placed on slides."

"Yes, my Lord."

Mayuri was a bit relieved he had an extra hand. Vice-Captain Rangiku had taken Nemu out for some 'Girl's Night.'

"Anything else?"

"For now, thats all."

She bowed and took the samples into another room.

------------------------


	2. New Girl

Once Mayuri finished finally solving one antidote, he decided to check on the girl for how the others were coming along.

The door was closed but on the handle was a set of gloves and a face mask.

He put on the face mask, a glove on his left hand, and went inside.

A thin layer of smoke was around the girl.

"What happened?"

She turned, a face mask covering her nose and mouth.

"Forgive me, my Lord. I just finished the samples but I wanted to try something."

He curiously looked over and saw a melted piece of meat.

"If these are poisons and their antidotes, what if for different poisons, different antidotes would be even more fatal?"

She held up a green liquid.

"This is the antidote for #487-A9. When I altered the formula just a slight bit, it works with poison #397-20 but when mixed with poison #445-18..."

She lightly dropped two drops on on the two remaining pieces of meat. Both were already purple. When one was in contact, it changed back to red. The other started smoking.

"The first poison takes effect in roughly fourteen minutes. The other five hours. If one were to try and steal the antidote for the other..."

"They would end up killing themselves faster," he said with a hidden grin.

"I should have asked first. I'm sorry."

"I'll allow it this time but don't recklessly try new things."

"Yes, my Lord."

He looked at the time.

"Why are you out so early in the morning?"

"I was too excited to start my real first day as a member of the Research and Development Institute!"

She blushed and bowed.

"I'm sorry. I went a little overboard."

He simply tilted his head.

"You're...an odd one aren't you?"

Shiori bit the inside of her cheek.

_Way to make a nice first impression._

"You could start on some extra work if you are up for it."

"Anything you need."

Mayuri reluctantly went home to at least get a few hours of sleep after giving Shiori a few more projects.

"Nemu!" he yelled outside her door. "I'll be late going in tomorrow! Don't wake me up for anything!"

He went back to his room, started taking off his make-up, and fell asleep.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi didn't often have dreams. Usually, his mind would just run through the things he should try next or that he needed to do.

By the time he woke up, it was only an hour after the time he should have been at the Institute.

---------------------

Akon was amazed to see Captain Kurotsuchi walk in over an hour after he usually came in.

"Good morning, sir."

"What's there today, Akon?"

"Nothing very much, sir."

He smiled and glanced over at the new girl helping a senior researcher.

"Miss Yusa came in early and started finishing what needed to be done. And anything she didn't know what to do, she didn't touch until someone more experienced came."

Mayuri never saw the young man so calm.

"Then I'll work on some of my personal experiments. Don't let anyone disturb me."

Mayuri worked on replacement body part for if a gigai or a Soul Reaper was injured. He made some ones for himself and Nemu before adding a new experiment for his list of things to do.

He wanted to try and created a poison that would change a person's nerve signals. If they wanted to move one part of their body, the signals would cross and the body would move something else.

It was relatively peaceful in his work space. Only if someone passed by his room did his focus stray.

As he left his room, he couldn't see that new girl anywhere.

_She probably lost her nerve when she had to inject something in a lab rat._

Out of nowhere, Nemu walks out of one of the hallways, carrying a large stack of boxes, with the new girl next to her carrying the same amount.

"What are the two of you doing?"

"Mayuri-Sama. Miss Shiori was straightening up the filing room."

"I had everything in a specific order!"

Shiori stepped forward.

"It wasn't after the mutated gigai ran in and exploded. We tried to program it to go to a specific location and it malfunctioned."

"What?! Why didn't anyone call me?!"

"You asked not to be disturbed."

"Everything is all right, my Lord. We cleaned up the mess and put everything back in order. Nemu remembered where everything went. We just had to move these boxes out of the way while we cleaned up."

Mayuri's anger calmed down.

"Good. Nemu, you keep fixing that room. You, new girl, I need your help with another experiment."

"Yes, my Lord."

Nemu was bewildered when Captain Mayuri asked Shiori for help. Ordinarilly, he asked Akon or a more experienced person for assistance.

-----------------------

"Hold it steady..." he said as Shiori held the mixture over a bunsen burner.

"Yes, my Lord."

He carefully dropped a small bit of soduim and the compound fizzed.

"All right. Slowly put it in the tray."

She moved it over and placed it.

"Not bad," he said much to his own surprise.

He never complimented his staff before.

"Thank you, my Lord. I was happy to be of service."

He scratched his chin with his long fingernail.

"There was something else I was supossed to do."

Shiori was about to say something but quickly stopped.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Um, you said in the beginning how you wanted to see what happened to the other members of the new staff."

"Ah. Thats right."

"I didn't know if you were serious or not so I was afraid to say something."

"Do you know what happened to them?"

"I'm almost certain the girls were sent to Squads 5 and 10. Two of the men went to Squad 4, five to Squad 3, and the last three to Squad 9."

"Very precise."

She blushed.

"I wanted to find out why they wouldn't want to stay here. Ever since I found out about Soul Reapers, I knew I wanted to be in this Squad. I don't care if I never make it to a seat. I'm honored just to be able to say I'm in this Squad."

He barely realized the question passed his lips when he asked.

"Why this Squad?"

"Because no one ever considers what it takes to come up with some of the amazing inventions this unit creates! How it must have taken months of tests to have them work as efficiently! They think its as easy as mixing a few serums and poking around. I-I always wanted to know how it worked!"

She blushed and covered her mouth.

"Forgive me, my Lord. I didn't mean to blurt everything out like that. I'm very sorry."

As Shiori turned to leave, Captain Kurotsuchi made a straggled noise.

"I didn't excuse you."

She turned back and he noticed the blush on her face.

"I still need you. There's more work to be done."

-----------------------

Something was overbearing on Mayuri. He kept trying to think of any little daunting thing to keep Shiori from leaving.

Akon and others came to see what he wanted them to do and he said they could check storage.

He was showing Shiori how to construct an arm like his left one.

"You need to make sure the mechanisms flow right with the other, otherwise a segment could break and the arm would be useless."

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the wonderment in her eyes. The smile on her face.

"If you have it for your arm, when you use your regenerative serum on it, do you need to reconstruct a new arm?"

He nodded.

"I had to do it after my fight with the Quincy Ryoka."

"A Quincy? Really? I thought they were almost wiped out."

"Almost but not quite yet. This one was strong."

"I read your files on the Quincy and their powers. I'm sorry to pry but was he able to do some of the things you mentioned?"

He actually enjoyed the girl asking questions.

"He was able to perform a full Renso Tengai after I poisoned him with Ashisogi Jizo."

She gasped.

"But there hasn't been an opponent yet you haven't been able to take down with your Zanpakuto!"

There was a slight sense of admiration in her voice.

"I wasn't able to take him down but I didn't lose. The match was a draw."

She sighed in relief.

"Thats good, my Lord."

The way she said that sent a strange feeling in his stomach.

He glanced at the clock and saw it was eight.

Captain Kyoraku had invited all the Captains and Assistant Captains for a party. Yamamoto said that everyone should attent, at least for a little while.

"Is something wrong?"

"The Squad 8 Captain is having a gathering I must go to. I'll try to hurry back. I still want to see if you could create an arm like this."

She nodded.

"Have fun, my Lord."

"Its that idiot Captain. How could I?"

She giggled as he left.

----------------------

Mayuri groaned as he walked into the house. Already, he saw sake, balloons, and decorations.

"Mayuri!"

"I told you to call me Kurotsuchi."

"Relax man!"

"Its a party!"

The men were drinking, only a few weren't, and Retsu, Soifon, and Nemu were in a corner with their usual demenor.

Mayuri groaned and sat in one of the chairs.

It was strange. Normally, it took months for him to remember people's names. The reason he gave Nemu her name because it was easy to remember.

So why was her name already stuck in his head?

All he wanted was to rush back to the Institute, show Shiori some secret projects, and watch her eyes light up.

Ukitake came over and handed him a drink.

"Come on! Just have a few drinks!"

"Leave me alone."

"Not until you have this!"

He sighed and quickly swallowed the drink.

"There. Now go."


	3. Haori

Mayuri groggily woke up. Was he still at Kyoraku's?

He glanced over and saw Kyoraku holding Isane in an embrace.

_Yep._

He remembered the first five drinks. No idea how many after.

His body struggled to get up and an awful headache flooded pain through his body.

Where was Nemu?

She was rebooting in a corner with a potion in her hand.

It was something for hangovers Ukitake had asked for.

He went over, knocked back the liquid, and checked the clock.

_Three in the morning? Shiori!_

He grabbed his things, his haori somehow on the fan, and went back to the Institute.

When he opened the door and saw she wasn't in her chair, he sighed.

_Of course she wouldn't have waited so long._

He went over and twisted his special plush chair. Nestled in, Shiori was sleeping in an uncomfortable position.

_She...she stayed?_

He could see she was shivering lightly.

Without a single clue on what to do, his body responded.

His arms gently picked her up and moved her to the sofa in the corner. His feet knocked over the papers he had on them and laid her down.

When he searched for a pillow for her, he couldn't find one.

Instead, he sat down on the couch and laid her head on his lap. His haori was quickly drapped over her.

Her hand clutched part of it and snuggled into its warmth.

What was happening? Why was he doing this?

His hand reached to stroke her hair but he hesitated.

_Don't. You'll wake her up. _

Then he considered how it may let her know he had returned.

He reached again and stopped.

_You've kept her awake. Let her rest._

She lightly stirred and sounded scared.

His hand carressed her silken locks.

"C-Captain?"

Shiori twisted her head and looked up. A small gasp escaped her mouth and she got on the floor. She kneeled on the ground and bowed.

"I'm sorry, Captain! I didn't mean to fall asleep! I-I was waiting and I noticed how your chair looked so comfortable! Please, don't be mad!"

He stared questionably at her.

"It wasn't entirely your fault. I didn't realize how long I was gone."

She looked up at him.

"It could never be your fault, Captain. I would have waited as long as you wanted me to."

Mayuri couldn't help but notice the way she was bowing in front of him.

It was the way a bride would welcome home her husband.

He shook the thought away.

"Why are you calling me 'Captain' now?"

"Excuse me?"

"You would refer to me as 'Lord' and now you changed."

She blushed.

"I was thinking it over as you left. It didn't occur to me that I was refering to you that way. I thought you may not like me calling you that."

"Too many simply call me Captain. I...order you to continue calling me 'my Lord.' "

She smiled.

"Yes, my Lord!"

The edges of his mouth twitched when he saw her happy reaction.

She noticed the haori on her shoulders. Her face turned bright red.

"Your haori!"

It was amusing how she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to take it off because it may insult him but also felt she wasn't worthy enough to wear it.

He stood up and held out his hand.

"Don't panic. You were cold and merely wanted to make sure one of my personal favorites didn't freeze."

With a shaky grip, she took his hand and he helped her up.

"Why are you always so flustered?"

She looked away.

"Forgive me, my Lord. I'm just...afraid."

His heart sunk a little.

_See? She wanted to be in this Squad. Not be with you._

"I've always admired your work and was afraid to insult you by accident or make you upset with me."

He took in a deep breath.

"Just make sure the next time I leave, you don't wait so long."

She laughed.

"My Lord, I would wait no matter what if I would be allowed to stay in your chairs. They're wonderful."

The flow of blood to Mayuri's face increased and he didn't understand why.

He waved his hand, as if shooing away the idea.

"Only you and no eating on them."

She giggled and moved to sit in his seat by the computer.

"Sleep on the couch, Shiori. You barely looked relaxed."

Mayuri saw the startled expression on her face.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, my Lord. Its just...you never said my name before."

"I need to know names in this line of work!" he said sitting in the chair she was about to sit in. "There, now you have to sleep on the couch."

-------------------------------

Nemu was worried when she woke up from rebooting and saw Captain Kurotsuchi wasn't there. She quickly left the house and rushed into the Research building.

Several members were outside the Captain's office with confused looks.

"Why is she here already?"

"Did he make her come early?"

She saw Captain Kurotsuchi checking the monitors in the surveillance room and the new girl, Shiori was pushing a cart of wires and screens.

Akon approached the Captain.

"What do you need, Captain?"

He gave Akon a somewhat angry look.

"There are some old compounds that need to be fixed. Shiori!"

"Yes, my Lord."

She handed Akon a list of procedures.

"Come along, Shiori."

Akon and the other members had thier mouths open in shock. Shiori followed behind the Captain as he started explaining what they needed to test.

"It...it took five months before he remembered my name..."

"Five?! It took him nine for mine!!"

Nemu stood and stared. The Captain hadn't ordered her to do anything with his usual brashness.

----------------------

Nemu observed the pair for the next three weeks. Shiori was one of the few people Captain Mayuri let help him with his experiments.

Today, when it was around lunch time, Shiori went out to grab a box lunch and came back with several.

Nemu heard the private conversation.

"I thought you might want something to eat, my Lord. I didn't know what you liked so I grabbed one of each."

He took one of the bento boxes.

"I prefer salmon if its avaliable."

Shiori smiled.

Nemu had to check her eyes and ears.

The Captain actually said what he liked?! And now he was eating what she had given him?! He never trusted people making food for him! Even she wasn't allowed to cook for him.

What was going on?

-------------------------

"Why did you make so many?"

She laughed.

"I love cooking but sometimes I go overboard. It was an idea that if you were hungry or something, if I made an extra box or two, you would want them."

Mayuri wanted to laugh when she blushed again.

"I understand if you don't like them though! It was a ridiculous-"

"Its fine."

Shiori sighed in relief.

"I should give the extra-"

"Put them on my desk."

She looked at him.

"If I need to work late again tonight, I could have them later."

---------------------------

It was obvious something was up. Nemu didn't need a computer in her head to tell her that. The Captain was focused on Shiori nearly the entire day.

His body language suggested certain behavior.

Whenever another man, especially a high ranking officer, he would move slightly in front of Shiori.

The way his face contorted when he seemed to want to offer praise but was nervous in doing so.

He ate two of the bento boxes Shiori had brought and when she offered one to Nemu, she could sense his anger.

Technically, she didn't need food as often as others, if at all, but the way Shiori became disheartened when Nemu was about to refuse changed the Captain's mind.

He saw her face and immediately ordered Nemu to take it into a room and eat it.

Purposefully, she ate slowly and tried to observe the Captain's behavior with Shiori when they were alone at a work table.

He was inspecting an arm she had made to act like his left.

"Forgive me, my Lord. There is something wrong. When it goes out a few meters, it jams."

"You copied it very well nonetheless. How does it grip?"

She sighed sadly.

"It can grasp things but the fingers aren't as nimble as a normal person's. I'm trying, my Lord."

He gazed into her face.

"There's no reason to be so dismal. Later, you can demonstrate it."

Shiori nodded.

"Yes, my Lord."

His hand twitched for a moment before he put his hand on her arm.

"You'll find out what's wrong. You're...a brilliant researcher."

Nemu was sure she was having some type of malfunction. The Captain never spoke encouraging words.

--------------------------

At the end of the day, Nemu waited outside the building for the Captain. He was just running a quick check on Shiori's rocket arm.

When they came out of the building, Shiori looked extremely happy. Captain Kurotsuchi even had a small smile.

"Thank you so much, my Lord! I can't believe it works!"

"A simple change was all that was needed."

Nemu noticed he had the remaining bento boxes in his hands.

He looked down at Shiori.

"Are you all right to walk home from here?"

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you again."

He nodded and glared at the staring Nemu.

"Nemu, quit standing there. Let's go."

As the two started walking, Shiori bowed.

"Good night, Nemu. Good night, my Lord."

Kurotsuchi waved a hand in the air and continued walking.

Nemu turned around and nodded in response.

Shiori was smiling as she began her journey home.

The Assistant Captain couldn't understand how this girl was making such an impact on Captain Mayuri.


	4. Witnessing Squad 12

When they reached their house, Nemu decided to test something.

"Is everything all right, my Lord?"

Captain Kurotsuchi whirled around.

"Who said you could call me that?"

"My deepest apoligies. Miss Shiori calls you that-"

"She's different!"

"How?"

He opened his mouth but the words were stuck.

"J-Just leave me for the rest of the night!"

She heard him stomp down the hallway and slide his door shut.

----------------------

Mayuri placed the bento boxes on his dresser and went into his private bathroom.

"Where does she get the idea to call me that?!"

He discarded his clothes while his bath filled up. His paint was wiped away before he slid into the tub.

Mayuri let out a sigh.

Why was Shiori allowed to call him that but he got mad at Nemu? He got mad at her multiple times but he wanted to tear out her vocal chords for saying that.

Somehow, he liked it better when Shiori said it.

She had admiration in her voice and joy in her eyes.

If he closed his eyes, he could faintly remember the way her arm felt under his hand.

He gripped his blue hair.

"Why can't I stop thinking about her?"

-------------------------

Shiori sighed in the massive Shiba house bath. She wanted to push thoughts of her Captain out of her mind but it was failing.

Ever since she first saw him, it seemed harder and harder to keep him out of her mind.

-----------------------

_It was a normal day. Nothing spectacular. Shiori was playing with her friends after a long day at the Shinigami Academy. _

_"Ganju-kun!"_

_"Leave us alone!"_

_"TAICHI!" _

_She went over and hugged his arm. _

_"Tell Ganju he's being mean!"_

_"B-Boss, why don't we just do something else?"_

_"No! We want to spy on those Soul Reapers!"_

_Word went around that a squad was going to test some new items in the distance. Ganju wanted to go and see what they were up to. _

_"Shiori, its either you come or we make sure you don't tell on us!"_

_She groaned and nodded. _

_They ran into the woods and tried to find out where they were. _

_The group of Soul Reapers wasn't what Ganju and them expected. The group were all wearing white lab coats, besides a woman and a Captain. _

_"Who are they?"_

_Shiori smiled. _

_"Squad 12!"_

_Nehero sighed. _

_"Why are you so crazy about them?"_

_"Be quiet! They're great! They came up with gigai and a load of other stuff!" _

_"Boring," the boys said. _

_Shiori ignored them and wondered what the Squad was testing. _

_---------------------_

_Ganju and his group left after a few minutes but Shiori stayed through the entire test. _

_Captain Kurotsuchi was aware someone was watching but when Hiyosu checked, it was only a soul from the close by district. _

_The test was on a new type of drill to use for escavating. It worked wonderfully._

_"Let's get out of here," he said quickly leaving with Nemu. _

_Hiyosu stayed for a few minutes after everyone left. _

_"Little one, why are you here?"_

_Shiori yelped and fell out of the tree. _

_She looked up and gasped. _

_"Y-You're Master Miyosu! You're one of the department heads!"_

_He tilted his head to the side. Sure, he didn't look like average Soul Reapers with his slightly different appearance but she wasn't fazed by it. _

_Shiori bowed. _

_"Its an honor to meet you! I'm sorry for watching but I want to be in Squad 12 more than anything! When I saw you were here...I just couldn't leave!"_

_Hiyosu laughed. _

_"You should meet our Captain-"_

_"H-Heavens no!"_

_She blushed. _

_"I-I'm not worthy to even be in the same room! He's...he's amazing!"_

_Hiyosu was amused. _

_"You should do your best in the Academy. We could use people as dedicated as you."_

_"Thank you, sir!"_

-----------------------

Shiori stayed in the bath for half an hour before she decided to leave. She wrapped her hair in a towel and put on her Shihakusho.

"Thank you for letting me use your bath, Kukaku."

Kukaku was outside looking at the stars.

"No problem. Just be careful in that Squad of yours."

"I'll stop by soon."

"Thanks for cooking dinner."

"Hawk helped so it was easier."

Shiori started running home. Even though she wasn't very good at shun-po, she was able to at least get from Kukaku's house to the Seireitei.

----------------

Mayuri got out of the bath and dressed in his black robes. The entire bath, he stupidly wondered what Shiori was doing.

_Get to bed. Don't think about her._

His body stood frozen just short of his bed. He looked out his window.

Shiori's reiatsu was close.

_Don't. Don't._

He slowly crawled out of the window and spied from the roof.

She was walking down the road singing a song. Her voice was so gentle and soft.

The words were lost to him but he couldn't help but stare.

Her long brown hair was slightly wet and her pale skin matched the moonlight.

His heart constricted in his chest.

_Look what you've been reduced to. A man who cowards in the shadows to spy on a beautiful woman. _

As she turned the corner, he suddenly realized what his mind just said.

_Beautiful?_

The sight of an experiment working well was beautiful. The sight of freshly cleaned beakers was beautiful. The sight of Shiori...was beautiful.

------------------------

_He was walking in the Research facility. It was late and a full moon shined over the Soul Society. The sound of his footsteps echoed as he made his way to his office. _

_She would be there._

_Mayuri opened the door and saw the young woman surounded by test tubes and compounds. _

_Shiori's hair glistened when she turned and smiled at him. _

_"My Lord. The chemistry has been fixed for the new subject."_

_He went over, took her arm, and pressed her body against his. _

_"This isn't the type of chemistry I want to focus on at the moment."_

_His lips took possession of her playful mouth. A tiny moan caught in her throat as she wrapped her delicate arms around him. _

_His teeth grazed her lips before lightly biting. Her hand soothed the muscles in his neck. _

_For a second, they pulled back. _

_"My Lord...do you plan on sleeping all day?"_

---------------------

Mayuri opened his eyes and saw Captain Ukitake's face a few inches from his own.

"Get back!!"

Ukitake laughed and moved away.

"I did not give you permission to enter!"

"Miss Shiori has been waiting outside and was worried. You were over an hour late to the building and the staff was concerned. Nemu is taking care of everything but wanted someone to check on you."

Ukitake could tell the anger in Mayuri's expression since he was woken up but noticed even more when he said 'Miss Shiori.'

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes. Get out of my room."

Captain Ukitake left and stood outside the building with Shiori.

"Thank you, Captain. I apoligize for bothering you."

"I was passing by anyway. He's a bit grumpy. I had to wake him up."

Shiori tried to hide her blush. She had a strange dream about Captain Kurotsuchi and herself. They were walking along the streets of the Seireitei when he suddenly confessed he had feelings for her.

"I need to go. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Yes, thank you, Captain."

-----------------------

Mayuri applied his usual attire and body paint before leaving the house.

Shiori was waiting patiently outside with a bento box in her hand.

As he approached, she smiled and bowed.

"Good morning, my Lord."

His stomach tightened when he saw that smile.

"Good morning. I did not realize I had slept in."

Shiori stood back up and smiled.

"Its all right. I went early and saw Nemu was doing inventory. She told me you were still asleep and you told her not to bother you. I was just making sure everything was fine."

He nodded and looked at the bento box.

"Who is that for?"

"For you, my Lord. It seems a bit childish but I-"

He took the box from her hand and started eating.

She giggled as he ate every last bite.

"Was it to your liking?"

"Good. I'll place it inside and return it to you later."

"Thank you, my Lord."

-------------------------------

Every second was torture. Mayuri couldn't get his mind off Shiori and on his work. At one point, he had her run an errand with Akon but once he saw the man smile at her, he called her back.

And now he was noticing the air around her.

If she was close enough, he could smell the fresh linen aroma mixed with wildflowers.

The staff could tell but didn't understand what was going on. Why was the Captain paying so much attention to this new girl?

Some of them started leaving early to search for more Hana Hikari.

The Hikari Hana were a type of beetle that would only appear twice a year so close to the Seireitei. They would only be by for a few days before they migrated.

"I wish I could find a pregnant female," Shiori said to herself as she set a red rose in a jar filled with a clear liquid.

"What are you doing?" Mayuri asked.

"My Lord, the Hikari Hana create a sort of residue after they first arrive. We determined that it was part of their mating ritual. The female would lay her scent for the male to track. If he continued the chase, he would be her mate. If he didn't, she would have to start over. I took some samples of the residue and found that if you added them to a combination of water and trace elements..."

He looked at the rose in the jar and saw it turn from vibrant red to a pale white.

"Remarkable."

"I was going to go tonight to collect a few for further study. The only problem is they are very tricky insects."

Mayuri went over and pulled out a medium-sized cage. It looked like a safe with small holes on the top.

"This is one of my prototypes for transporting a Hollow. Its merely a scale model but works as efficently as what I have planned. Use it to capture at least five males and five females. There are barriers you can place to keep them separate. We could even watch their mating cycle."

"I'll try to be back later tonight, my Lord."

"Be in by noon and try not to overwork yourself."


	5. Just One Female

Shiori reached the forests where the Hikari Hana usually stayed. She tried to look for the tiny light they would let out, almost like fireflies in the Human World. The females let out a brighter light than the males but the males were larger.

It was a breezy night, which meant the beetles would be lower to the ground.

_Where are you?_ she thought carrying the cage.

The females were the hardest to find. The males came out nearly as soon as she was near their home.

Although it took only an hour to find most of them, Shiori still needed a female.

She wandered around a little longer until she ran into a group of men. They were rivals of Ganju's group, the Spirit Beaters. All of them wore the same orange vest and had their long hair tied back in a girly braid.

"Lookie what we have here."

"That girl Ganju and his homo friends hang out with."

"She's a Soul Reaper now?"

Shiori huffed.

"You guys are such losers. Just let me be on my way."

She tried to move away but one of them stepped in front of her.

"Where you going?"

"Stay a while."

Shiori slapped him across the face.

"Keep your distance!"

Her eyes only caught a glimpse of the men coming at her before she was tackled to the ground. One of them had their disgusting hands around her neck while the others began beating her. They twisted her around to be able to hit her back and front. One of them kicked her lower region with such force, she managed a struggled scream.

"HEY ASSHOLES!"

The men looked over just in time for Bonnie to crash into them.

"Leave the lady alone!"

Top helped get Shiori onto his boar while Ganju and the others chased off the attackers.

"You hurt, Shi-chan?"

"A-A little," she gasped out.

Her throat was what hurt the worst.

He gently put his hand on her neck.

"Those monsters."

"I-I just want to get back to the Seireitei."

She looked around and saw the cage was still where she left it.

"I need that cage."

Top grabbed the cage and quickly ran her to the gates of the Seireitei.

"You sure you're okay to walk?"

"Yes, I'll find Unohana."

He nodded and Shiori walked away.

"Be careful!" he yelled as she turned a corner.

-------------------

Nemu was downstairs of the Kurotsuchi household as Mayuri paced in the kitchen. He was still wearing his paint and didn't even try to get ready for bed. She was wondering why he was acting so strangely.

"Mayuri-Sama-"

"Shut up, Nemu," he yelled heading upstairs.

Mayuri went to his room and looked out the window. Where was that woman? She didn't come back to the Research building and wished he could feel her reiatsu better.

He hated how in the last month, this girl was able to make such a difference on him.

A reiatsu was walking down the road. It was familiar but weaker than average.

"Shiori?" he whispered out.

His window was thrust open and he saw Shiori leaning against the wall for support.

He jumped out of his window and ran over to her.

"Shiori, what happened?" he asked seeing her groaning in pain.

She looked sadly up at him.

"F-Forgive me, my Lord. I...couldn't find another female."

He quickly reached down and picked her up.

"Nemu," he yelled going into his house. "Get Unohana."

"Yes, Mayuri-Sama."

She ran out of the house and he laid her on the couch.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Shiori cried.

His thumb wiped away her tears. She had a black eye and he shuttered to think what else was wrong. Her hand was holding onto her neck.

"Its an insect-"

"But people said-" she sniffled. "you fire failures. I'll go back-"

He shushed her and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"I won't give up on you."

Shiori bit her lip and tried to stop crying.

"What hurts?"

"My...my neck."

He gently pulled away her hand saw a large bruise shaped like two large hands.

Mayuri took in a shaky breath and gently felt the skin. She eased at his touch. His single long fingernail touched her cheek.

Nemu came in with Captain Unohana. Mayuri back away from Shiori as Unohana knelt down.

"Shiori, can you tell me what happened?"

"I was collecting Hikari Hana when this gang jumped me. They've been rivals with my friends for-"

She started coughing and held her neck.

"All right. Try not to speak. Can you move to the floor so I can examine your injuries?"

Shiori nodded and sat on the floor.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Mainly my back."

Captain Unohana looked at Mayuri.

"Can you please leave the room?"

"She is a member of my Squad. I want to see what happened."

Unohana turned to Shiori.

"Is it okay if he stays?"

She nodded.

"Good. Please take off the top half of your uniform."

Shiori blushed and did what was asked. Her arms covered her chest with her kosode.

Mayuri wanted to rush to the forest and find this 'gang' who dared touched Shiori. There were marks on her back and shoulders from where someone kicked her. They were only starting to turn into bruises.

"I'm going to put some cream to help with the swelling. Is that okay?"

Shiori nodded and tried not to look at her Captain.

_He's probably wondering what could a weakling like me ever do in a fight._

Nemu saw Mayuri's angred expression. Was he getting worked up over seeing Shiori hurt?

"Does anything below your waist hurt?"

Shiori shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Captain Unohana."

"Fret not. You are fortunate to not be injured worse."

"Some of my friends came and helped me."

"Thats good."

Captain Unohana finished checking over Shiori and stood up.

"You can redress. I think you should take the next two days to rest in bed. Some of your ribs were badly hurt and close to fractures. Best not to risk moving around too much."

"Yes, Captain. Thank you."

Mayuri escorted Captain Unohana outside.

"Kurotsuchi, you should watch yourself better."

His eye twitched.

"Pardon?"

She turned to him.

"I saw the way you looked at her injuries. I'm certain you were angry, because your spirit energy increased. Are you close to her?"

He groaned.

"She is a member of my Squad."

"Consider this a warning from me. Very few people have been allowed to be with members of their own squads. And a small portion have been in your case."

He glared.

"A Captain and a subordinate? Captain-General-"

"Keep your voice down," Mayuri said looking through the window.

Nemu was talking to Shiori.

"Just be safe, Kurotsuchi. She looks like a sweet enough girl."

--------------------

"Thank you for getting the cage, Nemu. Were the Hikari Hana okay?"

She nodded.

"Thats good. I was afraid the Captain would be even angrier at me if something was wrong."

"Our Captain is not angry at you."

Shiori tilted her head at Nemu.

"I am made from his skills with gigai and gikon and have a somewhat connection with him. When you were out alone, he was worried about you. He went upstairs only minutes ago and I could feel his panic when he saw you. If anything, he's angry at those men who hurt you...or himself for letting you go alone."

Captain Mayuri came back into the house.

"Shiori, how are you feeling?"

"Better, my Lord. I'm sorry for troubling you."

She was getting up as Mayuri spoke.

"What are you doing?"

"I was...getting ready to go home."

"Unohana told you not to move around so much. You may spend the night here and in the morning, we'll take you to your home. Nemu, take her to the restroom in case she needs anything."

Nemu bowed and carried Shiori to the bathroom.

"Thank you, Nemu-Sama."

Nemu smiled and set her down.

"I'll wait outside the door if you need anything."

"Um-"

Shiori blushed.

"I'm sorry. May I borrow a nightgown or a shirt to sleep in? I'm sorry."

"Its fine."

Nemu left and Shiori checked herself in the mirror.

"I'm a wreck!"

She quickly cleaned her face, brushed her teeth with a spare toothbrush, and tried to avoid looking at the bruises.

"Ganju will kill me."

"Who?"

Shiori yelped and saw Nemu.

"You startled me. Um, Ganju is the leader of the group who saved me. He's like my big brother."

"Excellent. Here's a few things you can choose to wear."

She held up some seductive nightgowns.

"N-Nemu. I wouldn't have thought you wore these."

"I don't. Rangiku has been giving these to me for quite some time but I do not prefer them. Would you like something else?"

Shiori noticed a deep red one and fidgetted.

"M-May I wear the red? Its pretty."

Nemu held it out to her.

"Thank you again, Nemu. I really apprecaite this."

She bowed as Nemu left.

"Good night, Nemu."

"Good night, Shiori."


	6. Waking Up

Mayuri took off his body paint and prepared for bed. As he changed into his robes, he wondered if he should check on Shiori once more.

He put on his haori, left the room, and headed downstairs.

Nemu was entering her room with Shiori next to her.

"You can have the one next to mine."

"Thank you, Nemu."

Mayuri froze when he saw Shiori. Time seemed to slow down as she turned and smiled at him. The red nightgown clung to her body and revealed every curve normally hidden by the Shihakusho.

"My Lord. Thank you for allowing me to stay."

She smiled with a light blush. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined Captain Kurotsuchi would be so handsome without his body paint and uniform.

His hair was a deep blue, he had no ears, and she could see a few scars on his revealed neck.

"Its my fault you were out there alone. Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, my Lord."

He wanted to think of something. Anything to keep her with him. She needed her rest but he didn't want the moment to end. She was so beautiful and looked like something out of a dream.

Shiori didn't know what to do. She wanted to keep talking to the Captain but felt self-conscious about her...attire. She wanted to know everything about him.

The growl of two stomachs shook them from their thoughts.

"Uh..."

"Ahem," Mayuri said turning red.

"Would I be allowed to use your kitchen, my Lord?"

He nodded and led her to it.

"If you would like, I could make something," Shiori said nervously.

Mayuri blushed.

"If you could find anything, go ahead."

She giggled and started looking around.

"I could make empire biscuts. Its this dessert they have in the Human World thats very good."

He sat in one of the chairs.

"Go right ahead but are you up for it?"

She laughed and laid out the ingredients.

"I enjoy cooking so much. If she told me to not move a lot, I would get bored if I couldn't cook. If only I was as good at shunpo as I was at cooking."

-------------------

While Shiori made the cookies, which took fifteen minutes, she was able to talk to the Captain. She found out a lot about him, such as he was from the Maggot's Nest, worked as the Lieutenant of the R&D department when it was first started, and that the Squad he hated the most was Squad 5.

"They never do anything worthwhile in my opinion. All they are in there for is that they're good with kido."

She nodded and set the tray down on the table. He ate one and smiled.

"Not bad for a Human concoction."

"I personally enjoy making them."

She trembled lightly and rubbed her sore arm.

"Are you all right?"

"Just a little cold, my Lord. Nothing impor-"

He got out of his chair and placed his haori on her shoulders. She huddled into the dark green warmth inside.

"My Lord, I-"

"Just wear it," he said sitting back down.

He loved the way his haori looked on her.

She giggled and put her arms through the sleeves.

"Its so warm. Wait. Can't I get into trouble?"

He tilted his head.

"Captains wear haoris. Is there a rule that only Captains could wear them overall?"

Mayuri shook his head.

"Its nothing to worry about. Why? Don't you like it?"

"No! I love it!"

She turned bright red.

"I-I've always wondered what it felt like to wear one of these. This is my second time."

"Second?" he said slightly annoyed.

What other Captain gave her a haori to wear?

Shiori laughed.

"You, Captain. Both times. Remember a while back?"

"A-Ah. Thats right."

Shiori smiled.

"I'm sorry, Shiori. I've kept you awake."

"No! I'm not tired at all! Please, can you tell me something else about yourself?"

-----------------------

Mayuri couldn't stop the feeling washing over him. The way Shiori would smile and laugh over a joke, which many could not see the humor in it, would make something futter in his stomach. She was so beautiful that he had to stop himself from staring every once in a while.

Shiori shouldn't feel this way. Having feelings for a Captain was wrong. And he was the Captain of her Squad! It was highly inappropriate! But why couldn't she stop hoping the sun wouldn't rise?

"You should get some rest, Shiori," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yes, my Lord."

He led her to her bedroom. She took off his haori and handed it to him.

"Good night."

Mayuri nodded and went upstairs.

He held the garment to his face and breathed in her scent.

His Zanpakuto was underneath his pillow as he started to fall asleep.

_**Mayuri's got a girlfriend, Mayuri's got a girlfriend!**_

_Be quiet, Ashisogi Jizo. I'm trying to sleep. _

_**Maybe you shouldn't have stayed up so late with Miss Yusa!**_

Mayuri growled.

_Leave me alone. _

_**You're no fun!! You never talk to me!**_

_Because you never shut up!!_

-------------------

Shiori crawled under the covers and held Amanojaku. It was literally a spirit that would love to fight any opponent. Although she hadn't achieved Bankai yet, she was getting far stronger with Amanojaku.

_**Something troubles you, little one?**_ he asked in his slightly menacing voice.

_I should not have these feelings for my Captain. It is wrong and foolish. Someone of his standing could do far better than a worthless subordinate like me. _

_**You should not put yourself so low beneath others. Who else has been allowed to stay in a room in his house? He enjoys your company, that much is certain. **_

_Its only because I hurt myself. _

_**Thats not it. And the only reason you were so hurt was because you did not use me. **_

_They weren't armed. You hate unfair fights as much as I do._

_**Still. Five on one requires more than stamina. And don't change the subject.**_

She laughed.

_Thank you Amanojaku._

_**Sleep well, little one.**_

-------------------------------

_The bedroom was dimly lit with a single flickering candle. The air was heavy with the scent of evening rain. _

_Mayuri stood in the doorway, in only his robes, and gazed at the pale figure in his bed. _

_Shiori laid on top of the sheets wearing his haori and nothing else. _

_"My Lord..." she whispered as he crawled on top of her. _

_"What do you want?" he said kissing her neck. _

_"You, my Lord. Only you. Always you."_

_And incessant ringing shook the walls._

-----------------------

The alarm clock rang noisily next to Mayuri's head. He slammed it down and went into the bathroom.

"Damn that woman," he said multiple times as he got ready.

She invaded his dreams yet again.

As he put on the scarf, he wondered if she was awake yet.

As quiet as a Captain could be, he snuck downstairs where Nemu was heading out the door.

Mayuri carefully slid open the door to the room Shiori was in. She was curled tightly under the covers, her long hair sprawled over the white sheets.

_**Mayuri! Don't wake her up!**_

_Silence, Ashisogi Jizo._

He went over to the side of the bed and watched her chest rise and fall rythmically.

His hand traced the skin of her neck.

The bruise was as purple as his scarf.

As he moved his hand closer to her lips, he knelt his face closer to hers.

_**Mayuri...Mayuri!!**_

Mayuri pressed his lips against hers.

It was wrong. She was a member of his Squad. Then why did her lips meld to his perfectly?

He pulled away and kept his eyes closed.

_My beautiful Shiori. _

"My...my Lord?"

His eyes shot open and saw Shiori trembling underneath him.

---------------------

Nemu had come into the room to wake her up.

"I am leaving now. Do you need assistance?"

"No thank you, Nemu. I'll be up in a minute. Sorry to be any trouble."

"I am sorry I need to go. Please be careful returning to your home."

Nemu left the room and Shiori yawned.

_Another minute._ she thought nestled in the sheets.

She thought she heard the sound of the door opening.

Had Nemu wanted to ask her something?

A warm hand traced over the bruise on her neck.

Captain Kurotsuchi?

She felt his lips press against hers.

_The Captain...is kissing me?_

He pulled back and she opened her eyes.

_He's so magnificent. _

Her body trembled as she resisted the urge to yank him down for another kiss.

"My...my Lord?"

--------------------------

"Shi...Shiori."

Mayuri tried to think of some excuse. He was one of the most brilliant minds of the Seireitei. Why couldn't his mind think of anything?!

Shiori's hands nervously grasped the collar of his Shihakusho and leaned her face into his. His eyes widened before he kissed back.

_**Shiori...SHIORI!!!**_

Her eyes welled up with tears before she pushed him back.

"My Lord, please forgive me."

She grabbed her clothes off the nearby chair and rushed out of the house and down an alley.

Mayuri stood frozen next to the bed.

_**Mayuri?**_

Shiori sniffled as she threw her Shihakusho over her nightgown.

Amanojaku was silent.

She quickly went to her house and threw herself on her couch.

"You stupid girl. You ruined everything."

Mayuri was still in shock when he walked into the Research and Development building.

"Good morning, Captain," the first fool said.

"Shut up."

----------------

The Research and Development members tried not to let their fear show in their work. Something had upset the Captain and put him in a foul mood.

He insisted on being alone and Nemu had a book thrown at her when she tried to open the door to his office.

Akon walked over to her.

"He has the Hikari Hana in there."

"I tried to get them but he yelled at me to stay away."

"We need to study them soon."

Mayuri watched the most interesting pair of Hikari Hana and thought about Shiori.

_**Mayuri? Will you talk to me?**_

_No._

_**Fine then. I won't tell you what Amanojaku told me.**_

_Who?_

_**Amanojaku. Shiori's Zanpakuto.**_

He twitched at her name.

_What about it?_

_**He told me how Shiori's confused. **_

_Confused on what?_

_**She doesn't think its right for her to like you. She thinks that you would tire easily of her. Amanojaku is worried how she wanted to kiss you but felt horribly guilty after she did.**_

-------------------

_**Shiori.**_

She laid on the couch feeling her neck.

_**Shiori. I demand that you speak to me. **_

_What is it? You want to yell at me for clouding my judgement? _

_**You're approaching this entirely wrong. Hiding in your house is no way to solve this.**_

_I'm not hiding. _

_**Yes you are. You are because you're ashamed you kissed him. You are because you don't want to realize why he kissed you.**_

"The Captain needs someone stronger."


	7. Elusive

Shiori waited until midnight before going to the Research and Development building. The Hikari Hana were a project she wanted to see more than anything.

She quietly entered the facility and tried to find the beetles.

_Th_e_y must be in his office. _

Shiori opened the door and saw a small desklamp on over a minature forest. Inside were two of the Hikari Hana. A far larger male and a small female.

She approached the cage and smiled.

"How are you guys doing?"

"The female is an elusive one."

Shiori turned around and saw Captain Kurotsuchi.

"My Lord..."

He stepped closer to Shiori.

"The female leaves her trace faintly around the area and the male cannot resist her charms. But when he tries to get close, she tries to ignore him."

She blushed and turned away.

"The female most likely realizes that a male as strong and tough as he should have a better female to mate. She doesn't want to hurt him."

"But the male doesn't want any other female!" he said moving closer. "No matter what other females are around, he focuses on that female!"

"Why this female?" she said looking into his eyes. "She isn't as powerful or brave as the others. There are a far greater range of better suitable mates. She cannot pretend that she could ignore the differences of their rank."

His hand cupped her cheek.

"This female is different than any the male has seen before. She is warm, gentle, and kind. She shows an interest in things others would brush aside. Things he wants to understand as well. The female is alluring in every possible way and doesn't even realize it."

He leaned closer.

"Do I need to keep using these beetles to dicuss us?"

Shiori blushed.

"My Lord...I am not-"

"I don't care what you are not. What matters is what you are. A beautiful woman with a mind just as lovely."

Shiori wrapped her arms around his neck. He closed the gap between their mouths and pressed her body against his. At first, Shiori was nervous when she kissed him but he rubbed her cheek in assurance and she eased up.

They pulled away and Mayuri chuckled. He loved how her lips were redder and her hair was slightly mussed.

"Beautiful," he whispered kissing her cheek. "Beautiful Shiori."

"My Lord."

He put his forehead against hers. There was worry in her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Can we get in trouble?"

He laughed and moved her body closer.

She giggled and brushed his hand away.

"Not like that. I mean will the Gotei be angry?"

"I couldn't give a damn what they think."

Mayuri lightly kissed her jaw.

"You're a Captain though," she said suddenly breathless.

"I'll speak to the Captain-General after the next Captain's meeting."

She smiled.

"Thank you, my Lord."

He ran his mouth over her neck.

"I love it when you call me that."

"My Lord."

Shiori giggled when he pulled away and smiled at her.

-------------------

The Research department members started walking to work.

"I wonder where Shiori is."

"She wasn't there yesterday."

"Think she'll be there today?"

Inside, Nemu was walking with Shiori while they carried the containers holding the Hikari Hana.

"Shiori!" one of them went up and noticed the fading bruise on her neck.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened to you?"

"A little misunderstanding in the forest."

As others started walking in, they said what a relief it was to have Shiori back.

"Not to be blunt or anything, but you make things so much easier for some of us lower ranked members."

"You actually make suggestions on how to treat some of the mixtures I can't even begin to understand."

Shiori blushed.

"Thank you. We should get started!"

---------------

Mayuri didn't get to spend very much time with Shiori during work but enjoyed watching her through the monitors as she helped her new friends.

Akon mentioned to him how productive Shiori was and how uplifting it was to have someone so dedicated to science.

Ashisogi Jizo wouldn't stop laughing at him.

_**Mayuri! You're so funny!**_

He sighed. Why couldn't he have a more mature Zanpakuto.

_How am I funny?_

_**The way you look at the screens every two minutes to see what Shi-chan's doing!**_

Mayuri blushed.

_I am not. _

_**AW! Mayuri's embarrassed! Don't worry! The work day is almost finished! And Amanojaku let me in on a secret!**_

Mayuri was intrigued.

_What?_

_**Shiori wants to invite you and Nemu over for dinner at her house but doesn't know what to make!**_

_Nemu and I?_

He wanted it to just be him and Shiori.

_**Well she's also inviting her friend, Chojiro, so it relaxes her. **_

The First Squad Assistant Captain?

_She's friends with him?_

_**Uh-huh. They've been the best of buddies for a long time. Amanojaku told me he's like an older brother.**_

_Great. My 'daughter' and her 'brother.' _

Someone knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" he yelled annoyed.

"It is I, Mayuri-Sama."

"Get in here, Nemu."

She walked in.

"Shiori is wondering if we would care to join her and Assistant Captain Sasakibe for dinner tomorrow evening."

"Why isn't she asking?"

"She became panicked when I asked why and she fainted. She's waiting outside the door."

He laughed.

"Tell her we will."

Nemu opened the door and Shiori fell in.

She blushed bright red and laughed.

"The Captain says we will."

"Th-Thank you. I promise I'll try my very best. Have either of you had Western food?"

Nemu shook her head.

"I have only once or twice."

Shiori smiled.

"Then I'll make a variety to find out what you both like."

Mayuri glared at Nemu.

"How many are still working?"

"The night staff are getting into their stations."

Shiori didn't ever see the night staff. They all stayed in a large monitoring room, only accessible to certain members.

"Good. Nemu, go home. I'll be back later."

She bowed and exited.

Shiori turned back to Mayuri and saw he was already in front of her.

He led her over to his couch.

"Captain, I never knew you could be so brash."

His mouth was but a hair away from hers.

"With the way you tormented me all day, how could I not?"

She stared at him confused.

"You barely came in to speak to me and if you did, you always came in with another man behind you."

Her arms draped over his shoulders.

"Jealous?"

She moved her face closer to where his left ear used to be.

"Should I show you what I would never dream of doing to any of those men but you?"

Mayuri pushed her face back and silenced her with his lips. She giggled as she kissed back.

_**EW! Stop it you two!**_

_**Ashisogi, calm down.**_

Mayuri's teeth nipped at her lips, earning a passionate moan. Her mouth opened and her tongue ran over his lower lip. His tongue met hers and took in her taste.

Shiori held the back of his head and turned to get a better angle. He ran his tongue in the inside of her mouth to memorize every crevice.

At the door, someone knocked softly.

Mayuri pulled back panting.

"Damn it! Who is it?!"

"Captain Unohana."

Emphasis on Captain.

Mayuri whispered in Shiori's ear.

"This isn't over yet."

They got up and straightened up their appearance.

"Come in."

Shiori sat at the desk and pretended to be documenting something.

The Captain walked in.

"There's no reason to pretend you weren't studying each other's anatomy. I merely wanted to check on Shiori's injuries."

Shiori blushed and bowed.

"Forgive me, Captain."

Mayuri growled.

"Don't apoligize. She did it on purpose."

She smiled.

"What ever you mean?"

Shiori started to panic.

"Do you think that my Lord and I should not be together?"

Mayuri pat her on the head.

"If you start going off about that again-"

"But maybe Captain Unohana thinks its wrong, tell the Captain-General and-"

Captain Unohana laughed.

"Truthfully, I enjoy seeing the two of you together. Especially over the last few weeks."

"Few weeks?" the two said.

"I'm a woman so it was easy to see Kurotsuchi's change."

"I didn't change."

"Yes you did. At the last Captain's meeting, you glanced at the door several times. I thought you had an experiment waiting and here Shiori was talking with Nemu."

Shiori looked over at the blushing Captain.

"I thought you were here to check her injuries."

"I am. And then I am escorting her home. No objection, correct?"

Mayuri sneered.


	8. Don't Mess With Recipes

Shiori was a bit disappointed when Captain Unohana took her home. She wanted to stay with Mayuri longer but the female Captain was dead set on leaving.

"Kurotsuchi seems to have taken a fast liking to you."

Shiori blushed and fiddled with her fingers.

"You...you think so?"

"It seems you feel the same way."

Captain Unohana noticed the glow on Shiori's cheeks.

"I've always thought highly of Captain Kurotsuchi. He's such an intelligent man, thats one of the first things I learned about him. As time went on and I joined the Squad, I found out far more than I ever dreamed. To think he would find someone like me helpful, let alone have feelings for me, it makes me so happy."

"Do you care for him that much?"

"That and more! Barely an hour goes by when I don't think about him! Even if we're in the same room, I wonder what he's thinking!"

Shiori blushed as they reached her house.

"I really care about Captain Kurotsuchi. He's a wonderful man."

"I'm glad the two of you have each other. Have a good evening."

-----------------

When she walked into the Department the next day, she was immediately greeted by Nemu.

"Mayuri-Sama wants you to go to his office."

Shiori quickly went, hoping he wasn't angry with her.

"My Lord?" she said walking into the room.

She closed the door and approached his chair. Two arms wrapped around her small body and pressed her into a larger one.

"I told you, didn't I? We weren't finished last night."

His breath was warm on her neck and he trailed up to her ear.

"My Lord...someone could-"

Shiori let out a small moan when he bit down on the cartilage. Her neck arched as she reached for his hand.

Mayuri chuckled and felt her neck.

"What was that, Beautiful Shiori?"

She spun around and forced her lips against his. While her one hand was still holding onto his, the other reached under the purple scarf to touch his neck. He focused his free hand on going underneath the fabric of her shitagi and finding her supple skin.

They pulled back and stared into each other's eyes. Mayuri cupped Shiori's cheek. She leaned into his touch and smiled.

"My Lord..."

How she loved his amber eyes. They were so handsome.

* * *

Shiori had to hurry home from the Research Department to help Chojiro cook dinner. He had the duty of getting the ingredients and cutting them. Although he was an Assistant Captain, he was very skilled in cooking, almost as if he spent all his life in culinary school.

"Chojiro? You here?" she said walking into her house and sliding off her shoes.

He was deadly focused on slicing tomatoes.

"Hello."

"Did you decide what we're making?"

"I was thinking French but became frustrated when I couldn't find some of the things. Is Italian fine?"

"Italian's great. I was in the mood to make those manicotti we made for Captain-General's party a while back."

"Should I make the chowder?"

"Please! That was fantastic! What was in that?"

"I won't reveal my secret."

Shiori laughed.

"You're so strange, Chojiro."

---------------

Nemu was amused at how Captain Kurotsuchi was anxious to go to Shiori's house for dinner.

"Move it along, Nemu! The food will be cold by the time we get there."

He knocked on the door and was greeted by Assitant Captain Sasakibe.

"Good evening, Captain Kurotsuchi."

Chojiro saw Nemu and turned light pink.

"Hello, Assistant Captain Nemu."

She bowed while the Captain rushed inside.

The house was plain, a small table in the living room, books filled the large shelves along the walls, a large plant in one corner, and a mirror on the wall.

Shiori came out wearing a long golden kimono with flowers lining the bottom. She got on the ground and bowed.

"Welcome to my home. Dinner is ready."

If Mayuri could throw Nemu and Sasakibe out of the house (technically he could but that would be improper manners), he would have. Shiori looked fantastic in gold.

Nemu and Mayuri walked into the kitchen and saw a diverse amount of Western foods.

Chojiro chuckled.

"Shiori wanted to leave a good impression of herself on the leaders of her Squad. I suppose she should have done this a month ago."

Shiori blushed.

The meal was to show Captain Kurotsuchi how much she cared.

Nemu glanced at her Captain and looked at Shiori.

"Thank you, Shiori and Sasakibe."

"Please! Take a seat and I'll prepare the tea!"

Shiori passed out the drinks but noticed Nemu was sullen.

"Nemu? Are you okay?"

"I wish I was able to have the food."

Shiori was a bit baffled by her words.

"Usually we have tea first. Would you like some right now?"

Nemu shook her head.

"I mean I can't properly digest food right now. I can't even taste. Mayuri-Sama took some of my parts out today for maintenance."

"What?!" Shiori said flailing her arms. "So you can't eat anything?!"

She faced the Captain.

"That wasn't right! You could have waited until tomorrow! Now I feel bad! Its okay, Nemu. I won't eat either."

Mayuri put his hand to his face and lightly chuckled. He then burst into full hysteria.

"Priceless! I can't believe she fell for it!"

Shiori blushed.

"That-that was a joke?!"

He slammed his hand on the table repeatedly.

"I thought it would be amusing but it was hilarious!"

Nemu bowed her head to Shiori.

"I apoligize for lying to you."

Shiori glared at the Captain.

"Its fine, Nemu."

---------------

What Mayuri wouldn't give to have a second stomach. Shiori's cooking was perfect. The manicotti, the chowder, there were a few other pasta dishes but he was too fixated on staring at Shiori's mouth while Chojiro explained them. And for dessert was a chocolate cheesecake.

Shiori sighed in disappointment after she tasted it.

"What is wrong?" Nemu asked.

"I tried to make it French style but it didn't turn out exactly as I hoped. I wish it wasn't as moist."

Chojiro looked over to her.

"You're so strange. Cheesecake needs to be moist or it isn't as good. If I let you make it the old way, it wouldn't-"

Shiori quickly stood up.

"I knew it! I follow recipies as if they were science formulas! I knew I measured everything correctly! You changed it!"

He laughed loudly.

"You become so distraught when I change one of your precious recipies."

"I have spent years perfectly manipulating them to my personal satisfaction! You drive me nuts when you do this!"

Mayuri sighed.

"I'm a bad influence on you already."

Shiori blushed.

"Excuse me?"

"I act similarly when someone misfiles or forgets something. Most likely, its caused the panic in the Department when they can't find a form."

"Thats why Akon was saying he should slit his stomach when he spilled a beaker?"

"He what?!" Mayuri yelled angrily.

"Nemu!" Shiori said quickly changing the subject. "Did you enjoy the dinner?"

She nodded.

"Everything was wonderful. The chowder was something new to me."

Chojiro blushed.

"I made it. Is 'something new' all right?"

"I had a difficult time recognizing the ingredients. Its nice."

Chojiro got up to start clearing the table.

"Nemu, help them with the dishes."

"Yes, Mayuri-Sama."

"My Lord, Nemu doesn't have to-"

She was stunned when she saw Nemu quickly washing the pots, pans, and dishes in minutes.

"H-how...?"

Chojiro smiled.

"Nemu, thank you for taking care of those."

She bowed.

"Thank you for the meal."

Chojiro twirled his moustache.

Shiori nearly fell over. After all the years she's known him, he only twirled his moustache for one reason.

_Does he...have a crush on Nemu???_

"Nemu, Chojiro has a large collection of western items in his house, including cookbooks. Maybe you should go over and see if you can recognize them."

Mayuri wanted to be alone with Shiori and jumped into the conversation.

"Go, Nemu. You may learn something."

Shiori noticed Chojiro's embarrassed expression.

"You two go and have a good time. Don't hurry back."

The two Assistant Captains left the house and Shiori blushed.

Mayuri's arms wrapped around her and pressed her back into his chest.

"I love that kimono on you."

"I wanted to..."

She trailed off and looked away.

"What?"

Shiori looked up into his eyes.

"I wanted to find something that was close to your eyes. They're incredible."

Blood rushed to Mayuri's face. No one complimented his eyes.

"They...they're nothing really."

Shiori smiled as she placed her arms on his shoulders.

"They're spectacular. At first glance, they look like a mix of yellow and brown...but when I look at them, it reminds me of two of my favorite things...amber and gold."

He was frozen. That warm smile and the lovingly look in her eyes sent his mind to mush. And now she twisted a lock of his blue hair around her finger. Somehow it was relaxing.

Shiori had to admit, having Captain Kurotsuchi speechless around her was nice. Although she adored hearing him speak, knowing she took the words out of his mouth was cute.

"My Lord?"

He gasped and cleared his throat.

She blushed and let go of him.

"I didn't give you permission to let me go," he said with a hastiness in his voice.

The familiar giggle hit his inner ear like a harp.

"I thought you might want to sit down. I have a room set up with a nice couch."

He followed her into the room, which had Western style items everywhere. Nothing was cluttered but he couldn't find anything that was remotely from Japan.

"Chojiro's lousy at finding presents for me so he just finds something from another country and gives it to me."

She sat on the couch and held up a mask.

"This is a mask used during what they have called a 'Renaissance Fair.' They all dress in costumes from a time period called the Middle Ages."

Mayuri inspected the mask.

"Why is it mainly red and purple?"

"Chojiro explained it to me. Back in those days, getting red and purple dye was difficult. I think they had to crush beetles and snails for them. Only the extremely wealthy could wear those colors."

Mayuri shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"No."

He set the mask down nearby and pinned her to the couch.

"I just became excited when you explained something I didn't know."


	9. Zanpakuto Abuse

Chojiro never imagined he would ever walk Nemu to his home. It seemed wrong, seeing as they were both Assistant Captains, but he couldn't help but fall in love with Nemu. She was lovely, smart, strong, and difficult to read. She didn't let emotions show often but when she did, it amazed him how a simple smile could affect him.

He glanced over to her.

"Is something wrong, Sasakibe-san?"

"N-No. I was just wondering if you really wanted to see my collection. I understand that your Captain told you to come."

"I'm interested. I do not know much about the Western world."

Chojiro smiled.

"I'm afraid I'll talk your ears off when I speak then."

"Thats impossible."

* * *

Shiori giggled as Mayuri kissed her neck.

"My Lord."

He lifted his head and looked into her eyes.

"Your hat is tickling me."

Mayuri chuckled and set it over to the side. Shiori carefully raised her hand and ran her fingers through his blue locks.

"What are you doing?"

She pulled her hand away quickly.

"Forgive me, my Lord. Your hair looked so soft and I-I'm sorry."

A smile crossed his face as he kissed her again.

"There's no reason to be sorry. It felt nice but was wondering why you were doing it. And one more thing..."

He moved his mouth against her left ear.

"When we're alone...call me Mayuri."

Mayuri got the exact reaction he wanted. She made a small moan and moved her body closer to his.

"My Lord...M...Mayuri..."

The name felt foreign to her mouth but made her heart leap inside her chest.

Shiori started running her hand in his hair again.

"Mayuri."

He couldn't help but smile at the loving expression in her face.

"Mayuri..."

When her arm was close enough to his mouth, he kissed it. He looked down and saw her blushing.

"Something wrong?"

She shook her head.

"Quite the opposite, really. I...I never dared to dream this could happen."

She buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"In my wildest dreams, I never thought I would have the honor of calling you by your first name. I've only heard Nemu call you that but she always called you 'Mayuri-Sama.' "

Mayuri held her close. Only Nemu and Ashisogi Jizo were allowed to say his first name. And Nemu was only able to if she addressed him as -Sama. And Ashisogi Jizo was too childish to understand his threats.

"Beautiful...Beautiful Shiori."

_**MAYURI AND SHIORI SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**_

Mayuri growled, sat up, and threw his Zanpakuto to the other side of the room.

"You annoying little-!"

Shiori backed a way a little and held her knees up to her chin.

"M-Mayuri?"

He blushed and looked away.

"What's wrong?"

Amanojaku laughed.

_**Ashisogi Jizo was teasing Mayuri about the two of you.**_

Shiori smiled and unhooked Amanojaku from her side.

_**HEY! What did I do?!**_ the Zanpakuto yelled before she threw him ontop of Ashisogi Jizo.

Mayuri looked back just in time for Shiori to jump onto him and kiss him again.

He chuckled.

"Why did you throw him?"

"Because..." she said giggling. "You made it seem like fun."

_**Fun?! Just you wait! I'll remember this!**_

Ashisogi Jizo cried.

_**Mayuri's so mean!**_

Mayuri smiled and cupped her cheek.

"I'm a bad influence on you."

Her arms draped around him.

"You think I'm turning into you? What a glorious concept."

Loud pounding emerged from the front door.

Shiori trembled slightly.

"Did you expect anyone else tonight?"

"N-No. And no one I know ever knocks like that."

Mayuri grabbed Ashisogi Jizo and headed to the front door with Shiori. He stayed against the wall and blended in using his Melding technique.

Shiori opened the door and saw Captain Sajin Komamura.

"C-Captain Komamura?"

"Forgive me for bothering you."

She sighed in relief.

"You startled me, sir. I wasn't expecting anyone and was worried I was in trouble."

He laughed.

"No no. I was wondering if you would convey a message to your Captain."

"A message?"

"I tried asking several of the members in the Squad but they all insisted to ask someone else."

"Of course. Is something the matter?"

"The Captain-General has assigned our next Captain's meeting to be in two days. I'm sorry to trouble you with delievering the message."

She shook her head.

"No! I appreciate you stopping by to let me inform him."

Mayuri broke off his melding technique and came to the door.

"Why is the man always changing the days? It annoys me to no bounds!"

"Kurotsuchi?"

Shiori started to panic.

"C-Captain Komamura! I apoligize! Would you like to come in?"

----------------

Shiori poured the tea with shaky hands.

"My deepest apoligizes, Captain Komamura. I should have invited you in from the start. It was bad manners on my part to leave you out there. Please forgive me."

Komamura laughed and looked over to Mayuri.

"Is she always this entertaining?"

Mayuri glared.

"Relax. I was joking. Why are you on edge, Kurotsuchi?"

The Squad 12 Captain blushed.

"I am not on edge."

The tea cup shattered in his hand.

"My Lord!"

Shiori quickly grabbed a towel and cleaned off his hand first.

"I'm sorry, Shiori."

Captain Komamura watched the scene with a baffled expression.

"Kurotsuchi...what are you doing in Miss Yusa's household at this hour?"

Shiori froze. She couldn't tell the truth! She couldn't lie to a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads! She was stuck!!

Mayuri sighed.

"There's no reason to hide it now."

Shiori bowed to Captain Komamura.

"Captain Komamura...My Lord and I are together. Please, if you need to be angry at someone, be angry at me."

He tilted his head to Mayuri.

"Does she think everyone becomes angry that quickly?"

Mayuri nodded.

She blushed.

"You're...you're not going to demand punishment?"

"Punishment? For being with a Captain? Its not very wise to be with someone from your own Squad but its no crime. Personally, I thought you and Akon would have made a better match."

Mayuri growled.

_Note to self...kill Akon._

"But I applaud you for bringing out a more human side to Kurotsuchi."

Shiori smiled and started crying.

"You idiot! Why did you make her cry?!"

"I-I didn't intend to!"

"I'm so relieved. I thought if a Captain found out, they would order me to be punished."

Mayuri gently smacked her on the head.

"Calm down, Beau-"

He caught himself before he slipped her nickname.

Komamura grinned.

"What was that? 'Beautiful?' "

Mayuri flushed.

"Silence."

Shiori fiddled with her hands.

"I'm sorry. Growing up in one of the rougher districts, I was constantly yelled at to be better or if I did something wrong. Please, forgive me."

Mayuri pulled her close.

"There's no reason to be afraid if you're with me."

"Aw. Kurotsuchi, this is a sight I never thought I would see."

"Get out."

---------------

After Captain Komamura left, Shiori yawned.

"I should return home. If that meeting is in two days, I need to prepare the reports immediately."

"C-Can I...?"

She looked into his eyes.

"Can I walk you home?"

"You're tired."

He saw the pained look she gave him.

"You may walk me a short distance but then you must go back."

She smiled.

"Thank you, Mayuri."

They left the house and walked towards his. He glanced at his haori and handed it to her.

"Wear it."

"Huh?"

She took it and slipped it on. It was a tad big but was warm and smelled like him.

"I like when you wear it. After you do, it smells like you."

Her face turned bright red.

"I-Its not a bad smell, right?"

He laughed.

"No. I enjoy it. Fresh linen with wildflowers. An odd combination."

She giggled.

"I visit my friend, Kukaku, frequently. I help with the cooking and laundry whenever I can."

Mayuri noticed the street was empty. He lightly grabbed her arm and pressed her back against the wall.

Shiori gasped before his mouth crashed onto hers. Her arms tightly wrapped around him and brought his body closer.

A figure stood several yards away, hidden in the shadows, and watched as the two kissed with a firey passion.

When they pulled away, Mayuri gave her one quick kiss.

"Go home and be on time for the Department. I can't stand being away from you."

"Good night, Mayuri."


	10. Captains Meeting

Kurotsuchi sighed at his desk while checking over the last of the reports. Shiori was next to him jotting down notes.

"I detest these meetings."

She hesitated for a moment before hugging him from behind.

"If you want, I can wait outside for you."

He chuckled and put his hands on her arms.

"As much as I would like that, I need you to stay here."

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know we need to test that new Hollow Hiyosu found but it won't be as interesting without you."

Mayuri picked Shiori up and set her on his lap.

"Beautiful Shiori, I promise I'll be back in a short time."

She giggled and gave him a passionate kiss before she got off of him.

"Thank you for helping me review these reports, Shiori."

"I was happy to be able to help."

Mayuri left the Department with Nemu alongside him.

Since she had dinner with Shiori and Sasakibe, Nemu had spent a lot of time with the Assistant Captain. Kurotsuchi didn't pay much attention, since it gave him more alone time with Shiori.

Inside, Nemu was starting feeling something new for the First Squad Lieutenant. He was very smart, kind, and somewhat funny. Chojiro knew as much about Western life as she did about science.

She was created by Kurotsuchi but Chojiro made her feel more like a person every day.

When they entered the Squad 1 building, the other Captains and their Lieutenants were arriving. The Assistant Captain meetings weren't held on the same day as Captain meetings but they would be there in case the Captain needed a message.

Nemu saw Chojiro and he smiled at her. She turned pink and glanced to her Captain. As soon as the Captain left her side, she went over to Chojiro.

"Hello, Nemu. How is your day going?"

"Fine. And yours?"

He chuckled.

"Great. I heard about this new tea shop in the Rukongai. Would you care to join me?"

With a deeper blush, she nodded.

-------------------

Mayuri wanted to rip the vocal chords out of every Captain in order to shut them all up. There was never a particular order in what Squads gave their reports and he went first. Now he had to wait for all the others to finish.

All he wanted was to return to the Department, take Shiori into his office, and have her listen to his rants. The woman was nearly a saint in how she was never bothered by how long he could speak. She became a little defensive when he talked about Captains but he admired that about her.

"If there's nothing else..." Captain-General Yamamoto said. "Shall we call an end to this?"

Soi Fon stepped forward.

"I would like to bring up an issue I have."

_Stupid woman._ Mayuri thought trying not to scowl.

"What is it, Squad 2 Captain?"

The petite woman looked over to Mayuri.

"I witnessed Kurotsuchi in an inapporpriate position with one of his subordinates."

He whirled around to face her.

"Pardon?"

"Two days ago, you were in the streets with one of your younger staff. I was surprised to see a fellow Captain in such a manner. Or is making out with new members your way of getting to know them?"

Captain-General noted Kurotsuchi's anger.

"Is this true?"

Kurotsuchi clenched his fist.

"Yes..."

Soi Fon turned to the Captain-General.

"I motion for this woman to be transfered to another Squad."

"What?!"

"If you're distracting yourself from your job because of her, naturally she should be moved."

"I refuse. I will not allow that to happen."

Captain Zaraki roared in laughter.

"This guy found a woman who puts up with him?!"

Captain-General groaned.

"I do not approve of such a relationship. How do the others feel about this union?"

Captain Ukitake stepped forward.

"Times are changing. Its not unheard of in the Human World for people in the same buisness to date. Perhaps the old ways should be updated."

Mayuri didn't want them to decide if his relationship with Shiori was good or not.

Captain Komamura glanced to Kurotsuchi.

"Kurotsuchi, didn't you say in your reports that recent studies and advancements are up considerably since Shiori joined?"

"What are you getting at?" Soi Fon asked.

"I understand that many of us do not personally know Miss Yusa but I am certain that she is a brilliant mind. I see no problem with those two."

Captain-General cleared his throat.

"Kurotsuchi, while myself and Soi Fon seem to dislike your relationship, it seems others are welcome to the idea. Just remember, you are a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and must set an example to others."

He nodded, contimplating whether he should just crawl under a rock. They made it seem like a pathetic childhood romance.

Soi Fon was unhappy with the decision. The old ways needed to be kept but it seemed like it wasn't the case in this matter.

"How do we know he won't get tired of her and toss her aside? The productivity levels will drop then."

"I would-"

Mayuri stopped himself.

"Go on."

Mayuri glared firmly at Soi Fon.

"I would rather be locked back in the Maggot's Nest than hurt Shiori. She is a dedicated mind to advancements and known in the Department for her keen intellect."

Captain Zaraki laughed again.

"Stop laughing!" Kurotsuchi yelled.

"I call this meeting to an end."

The Captain-General left the room and the others began leaving. A few Captains started asking Kurotsuchi questions about Shiori.

"Who is she?"

"You are being gentle with her, aren't you?"

Thats when Kurotsuchi noticed Shiori talking to Nemu, her left arm in a splint.

"What happened?" he said quickly going over to her.

Shiori laughed nervously.

"A group was carrying the Hollow and it got loose. We were able to recapture it but not before it whacked some of us into a wall. My arm hurt a little so Akon put it this on it and told me to report over."

Captain Zaraki approached Shiori.

"This the girl?"

Shiori made a small squeak and hid behind Nemu.

The Squad 11 Captain grabbed her on the back of her kosode and lifted her so they were eye to eye.

Considering he was over a foot taller than her, she couldn't help the strangled noise from her throat.

"Tiny little thing."

Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku came over.

"Put her down, Zaraki. You're terrifying her."

He quickly released her without bothering to set her down. Mayuri caught her around the waist and glared at Zaraki.

"Cute," Zaraki said laughing.

When Mayuri set her down, Shiori bowed to the Captains.

"I should be heading back. Good-"

"We didn't dismiss you yet."

Captain Kyoraku went over and patted Shiori's head.

"You're a lovely woman."

Shiori blushed before Mayuri slapped away Kyoraku's hand.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to touch other people's things?"

Shiori stepped back and Mayuri stood protectively in front of her.

"Nemu, take her away."

"Yes, Mayuri-Sama."

Once they were farther away, Shiori asked Nemu to drop her off at her house instead of the Department.

Nemu nodded and set her down.

"Thank you, Nemu. I hear you and Chojiro are getting along nicely."

A hint of pink covered Nemu's cheeks.

"He is...very nice."

Shiori smiled and whispered in Nemu's ear.

"He always wondered what you would like like with your hair out of the braid."

She winked. Nemu reached her hand back, felt her braid, looked at Shiori with an uncertain expression.

"Nemu?"

"I...do not know...how do I make myself...more presentable?"

Shiori smiled.

"If you want, I can lend you one of my kimonos. Knowing him, he'll wear the Shihakusho still but I have one that matches your eyes!"

Nemu was flustered.

"Thank you."

* * *

Shiori sent a message to Chojiro to pick Nemu up at her house, just in case Mayuri was home before her.

She was fixing Nemu's hair when the Assistant Captain glanced at the kimono.

It was the same shade of green as her eyes with white flowers on it.

"Is it okay? I tried to adjust it. I even made it short like your Shihakusho."

"Its...pretty."

Shiori giggled and hugged Nemu.

"Thank you! I didn't know if you liked it or not!"

Nemu's hair had a wave to it and her short bangs were kept up with a white headband.

A quick knock at the door alerted Chojiro was there.

"Coming!"

Shiori opened the door and yanked him in.

"Shiori? Is Nemu okay?"

He looked at the woman, turned bright red, and stuttered.

"N...Nemu...you look...fantastic."

She blushed and bowed.

"Get out of here, you two."

Chojiro took Nemu's hand and led her out of the house.


	11. Notice Ignore

My computer memory was completely wiped out...all of my story chapters were erased. Although I was pretty close to where I was, it will take me some time to retype everything. I am working on the new chapter of What A Gem and I hope to work on the Science of Romance and My Baldy very soon. I'm so sorry everybody. I'll try to have a new part for each story by X-Mas. I hope you understand.


	12. Squad Seven

Nemu had just left Shiori's house and Shiori was exhausted. Having the Captains find out about her and Mayuri really took her energy. Her arm felt better so she took it out of the sling.

Someone violently pounded on her front door.

She hesitantly went over and found Captain Komamura and his Lieutenant, Tetsuzaemon Iba.

"Hello, Miss Shiori."

She bowed.

"Its nice to see you again, Captain Komamura. Please, come in."

She giggled.

"Your knocking startled me."

"Many people give me the same reaction. I hope you don't mind. I brought my assistant."

He held out his hand.

"Tetsuzaemon Iba."

"Shiori Yusa. Its an honor to meet you. Let me go put on some tea. I was just getting ready to make some dinner. Would you care to join me?"

"If you would't mind."

Shiori smiled.

"Not at all. I enjoy the company."

Tetsuzaemon chuckled nervously.

"Something wrong, Assistant Captain Iba?"

"Sorry. The Captian just told me how you were...um...dating Captain Kurotsuchi. I never met you before. I thought you would be more..."

She tilted her head.

"How?"

"Sinister...blunt...kind of..."

"Crazy?" she said trying not to laugh.

He nodded.

"I don't blame you. A lot of people think we're complete opposites."

Komamura laughed as he sat down on her couch.

"Would it be okay if I made okonomiyaki?"

Tetsuzaemon had a spark in his eyes.

"Yes!"

Shiori laughed at his reaction.

"Any style you-"

"Hiroshima style!"

Komamura and Shiori laughed.

"Just give me a few minutes."

* * *

"Tetsuzaemon, slow down."

The Assistant Captain was quickly eating his okonomiyaki.

"Can you even taste it?" Shiori said laughing.

He blushed.

"S-Sorry. Its just really good."

"Chojiro taught me a lot about cooking."

"Yeah but all he does is western stuff. Nothin' beats good ol' Japanese food."

Shiori nodded.

"I have to admit. The Japanese way to do things is way better than any other. Cooking, singing, fighting-"

"You fight?" Komamura said surprised.

She blushed.

"I'm kind of...I love fighting. My Zanpakuto is actually a spirit of a demon that loves battles, Amanojaku. We love fighting."

Tetsuzaemon chuckled.

"Want to try against me?"

"I doubt I'll be good practice for you but sure."

She winked.

"Just go easy."

Komamura laughed.

"This is turning out far different than I expected."

-------------------

Mayuri was furious. Shiori didn't return to the Department but he was hoping she would come over to his house. After he checked a few things in the Department, he started looking around for Shiori.

Her spiritual pressure was close by and with...two other men.

He rushed quicker and saw her with Captain Komamura and Assistant Captain Iba.

"Assistant Captain Iba, you were really with the 11th Divison?"

"That's right. I switched out because I wanted to be one of the higher ranked officers."

Shiori laughed.

"Everyone speaks kindly of you. You must be well-liked with your company."

Tetsuzaemon blushed.

"R-Really? Anyone I've talked to about you say the same thing."

"And who might that be?"

Tetsuzaemon shivered and saw Mayuri Kurotsuchi standing behind him.

"My Lord!" Shiori said rushing over to him.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"How was everything at the Department."

"Excellent."

He put his arm around her waist.

"I see Captain Komamura and his Lieutenant have kept you company."

She nodded.

"I made okonomiyaki."

Shiori pulled a box out from her sleeve.

"Here you go."

Mayuri smiled.

"That's good."

Tetsuzaemon was nervous. He felt the Chief of Research and Development's firm glare.

"Why is the Seventh Squad escorting-"

Shiori lightly removed his arm from her waist.

Mayuri stopped himself and cleared his throat.

"May I ask what the three of you were doing?"

Captain Komamura laughed.

"Shiori told us how she doesn't like you disrespecting officers."

Mayuri groaned.

"I apoligize."

Shiori smiled and kissed his cheek again.

"Thank you, my Lord."

He smiled.

"Anything for you."

Tetsuzaemon was dumb-founded. Never in all his years did he expect to see the powerful Mayuri Kurotsuchi to act that way.

"You must really care for each other," he said without thinking.

Shiori blushed.

"I sincerely love my Lord and am honored to be by his side."

Mayuri turned bright red.

"Love?" Komamura said. "My goodness."

He looked over to the stunned captain.

"You're definitely a lucky one, Kurotsuchi.

* * *

Toshimori Umesada was wandering around the streets feeling powerful. In actuality, he was very drunk. The 9th Division 20th seat officer was very smug and sure he could win over any woman he saw.

Captain Komamura, Assistant Captain Iba, and Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi were standing around.

Close by was a woman, leaning down to pet a wandering cat.

"Hey there, little kitty."

He burped and went over to her.

"Come here often?"

Shiori looked up and was overwhelmed with the smell of booze.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm Toshimori Umesada. I'm a seated officer. Want to know what the bedroom of an officer looks like?"

Mayuri snapped.

He was about to go over when Shiori suddenly hit Toshimori in the face with her elbow.

The distinct sound of a nose breaking rang in his ears.

"You bitch!" he yelled on the ground holding his bloody nose.

She lifted him up by the collar and kicked him in his jewels.

His arms went down and held his aching package.

She put him in a chokehold and brought him to his knees.

"Don't you ever...EVER speak to me or any other woman that way again."

Shiori tightened her hold.

"Understand?!"

"I-I get it," he struggled.

She kicked him in the back before she let him go.

Mayuri, Komamura, and Iba were shocked.

"Shiori..."

While the injured man stumbled away, she smiled at them.

"I'm sorry for that."

Mayuri smiled, wrapped his arm around her waist, and kissed her.

"Beautiful Shiori. That was magnificent."

"Holy shit," Tetsuzaemon muttered.

He looked over to his Captain.

"Captain, is there a full moon or something? Everything is so switched around."

"Nope. Just romance."


	13. Fighting Iba

"You sure you're up for this?"

Tetsuzaemon, Captain Komamura, Captain Kurotsuchi, and Shiori were standing just outside the Seireitei in a thick forest region.

Shiori smiled.

"Amanojaku's been bugging me to find him an opponent for days now. I know we can't beat you but maybe he'll shut up for a little while."

**Shiori! **

_Well its true! He's an Assistant Captain!_

Tetsuzaemon pulled out his Zanpakuto and released his shikai.

Shiori pulled out hers.

"Annihilate, Amanojaku."

Her Zanpakuto changed into a series of five karambits, small, hand-held curved blades.

They made her right hand appear to have massive claws.

The Captains were surprised at her shikai.

Mayuri expected hers to something along the lines of a staff of an ordinary katana.

Tetsuzaemon stared at the shikai form. Something about it was so alluring. He couldn't stop staring.

"Better snap to it," Shiori said rushing over to him.

He barely had time to react before her shikai aimed at his chest.

She managed to cut his left arm when he turned to dodge.

"Tetsuzaemon!" Komamura yelled. "What are you doing?!"

Mayuri was very impressed. Although Komamura couldn't see it, it appeared Shori's shikai had the ability to draw in her opponent's attention.

Like a moth to a flame.

It was stunning the way her smaller frame was able to move to gracefully. Tetsuzaemon was obviously used to fighting stronger and taller opponents rather than small and agile.

"Tetsuzaemon," Shiori said when he actually managed to cut her cheek. "That wasn't very nice."

Mayuri tried not to tremble at the way she was speaking.

She was taunting and tantalizing.

Tetsuzaemon was ashamed of himself. How could he be wounded not once but three times by someone who wasn't even in a seat?

Shiori was about to move in for another strike before she stopped.

**Do you feel that?**

_What is it? _

**A Hollow's breaking into the Soul Society. **

"There's a Hollow!" Shiori yelled over to the Captains.

"What?"

"Shiori, there isn't-"

"Trust me! Amanojaku's never wrong about these things!"

She went over to Mayuri.

"Please, trust me."

He put her on his back.

"Which way?"

------------------

The Captains, Tetsuzaemon, and Shiori headed out far passed the Seireitei into a series of hills.

Shiori's hand, still with her shikai on it, twitched.

"Amanojaku said its breaking through the Dangai to get here."

A portal opened merely a few yards away.

It was a strong Hollow but opening the portal had wiped out most of its energy. It had frog-like qualities but before Mayuri and Shiori could study it farther, Captain Komamura destroyed it.

Mayuri sighed and turned his head to Shiori.

"How did Amanojaku know?"

"He loves fighting more than anything else. He constantly yells at me to go to the 11th Squad. One thing he likes is scanning for Hollows."

Captain Komamura looked over to Shiori.

"How accurate is he?"

"About 97% of the time he gets the location right, give or take a few kilometers. But he has trouble getting a sense of their power. All he knows is they're Hollows."

She sighed.

"For all I knew, the Hollow could have been a Gillian."

Mayuri smiled.

"Interesting."

Tetsuzaemon looked to his Captain.

"How could a Hollow break in through the Dangai like that?"

"It used only its strength and stamina. For a weaker one, it had to have been lost in the Human World and couldn't figure out how to return to Hueco Mundo."

"My Lord, should we be worried?"

He shook his head.

"Hollow's aren't foreign to the area. Every so often one pops in. At least we found this one before it killed some of the villagers. They wouldn't let us hear the end of it."

"Kurotsuchi..."

"Don't give me that. Its the truth."

Komamura sighed and shook his head.

A small yawn escaped Shiori's throat as her shikai returned to normal.

"I'm taking Shiori back to her home."

"Tetsuzaemon, we should do the same."

* * *

Mayuri used Shun-po to carry Shiori back to his house. She was asleep most of the way.

When he walked into his living room, he set her down.

"My Lord..." she said staring at his back.

"I thought-"

Her hand went to her cheek.

"I got blood on your haori."

He slid it off his back and noticed a few drops on the shoulder.

"Let me take care of it."

Shiori took the haori into the kitchen while he went into the bathroom.

He pulled out some bandages and went over to Shiori.

"I'm sorry, My Lord."

While her hands rubbed some sort of liquid on the haori, he put a bandage on her cut.

"I told you," he said kissing her cheek. "I'm Mayuri."

She blushed.

"What are you doing?"

"Its a solution I created a while back. It helps get blood out of clothes."

He watched but purposefully moved his body against hers. She giggled.

"Mayuri, I can't work with you breathing on my neck like that."

"The haori's fine."

He spun her around and pressed her to the counter.

She smiled when his hands cupped her cheeks.

"Should I go and reccomend that Assistant Captain for experiments?" he asked rubbing his thumb along the bandage.

"No. I could use a kiss to make it feel better though."

* * *

Chojiro blushed as Nemu held his arm.

"Nemu, are you sure you're okay?"

She smiled and nodded.

He made the mistake of suggesting a game of tag inside the Seireitei. Nemu had slipped off a building and landed hard on her right leg.

"I will ask Mayuri-sama for a replacement part tomorrow."

Chojiro and Nemu walked into her house and heard moaning from the kitchen.

Chojro peeked into the kitchen and saw Shiori pressed to Captain Kurotsuchi with his hands underneath her shirt.

"Mayuri," she moaned into his neck.

Chojiro resisted the urge not to throw up and escorted Nemu to her room.

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

He gently eased her bruised leg over a pile of pillows.

"Jiro-kun, thank you."

Chojiro smiled and kissed Nemu on the cheek.

"I'm sorry I suggested that game. I didn't want you to get hurt."

She shook her head.

"It was...fun."

Chojiro chuckled.

"I'm glad. I'll get you a drink of water."

* * *

"Mayuri, that tickles," Shiori said as his hands traveled up and down her thighs.

"Really? I had no idea."

"Liar."

He chuckled before he whipped around.

"What is it?"

"Someone's here."

He stomped over to Nemu's room and forced the door open. She was on the bed, her right leg elevated, with the Assistant Captain of First Division, Chojiro Sasakibe.

"What is going on here?"

The Assistant Captain jumped off the bed and bowed to the Captain.

"N-Nemu injured her leg-"

"Why are you here?"

"Mayuri-" Shiori said forcefully grabbing his arm. "They're together."

"I can see they're together-"

She flipped his hat off of his head.

"Nemu, do you need anything?"

"Some water please."

Shiori smiled and closed the door.

"Why did you do that to my hat?" he said putting it back on.

"Because, you should leave Nemu and Chojiro alone."

"Why?"

"For a genius, you are kind of thick," she said taking his hat. "And why do you wear your hat indoors?"

He groaned.

"You're exhausting."

She smiled and kissed him.

"Thanks."

A small smile crossed his face.

"Take care of Nemu and report to my room."

* * *

"It doesn't look too bad, Nemu. Small things but I suggest you try to stay off of it. Chojiro, can you carry Nemu over to the Department for me tomorrow?"

He nodded and gently stroked her hand.

Shiori smiled.

"You two look cozy."

Nemu turned bright red.

"Jiro-kun is very nice."

Shiori smirked over to Chojiro.

"Gee, what a nice nickname."

He glared at her.

"Keep it up, Oni."

"Stop it! I hate when you call me that!"

Nemu didn't understand why Chojiro was calling Shiori a demon.

* * *

Mayuri finished getting ready for bed, including removing his body make-up, his ear and chin attatchments, and got out of his bathroom.

Shiori was in the room, standing in front of his mirror, brushing her hair.

She was wearing that familiar red nightgown.

When she noticed him, she turned around and smiled.

"Nemu's fine but I think she may need some work done on her leg. Based on her fall, its incredible the entire leg didn't shatter. Of course your work is always magnificent."

"Flattery won't get you out of trouble for starting a fight with an Assistant Captain...or feeding him and Komamura."

She pretended to pout as he made his way over to her.

"I saved you some."

His hand lightly brushed over her collarbone. She trembled at his touch.

"Mayuri..."

He kissed her and worked his way to her ear.

"Stay here tonight."

"I was planning to in order to watch Nemu."

He took her hand in his.

"No. Here."

The blush that covered her face was beautiful.

"M-Mayuri, I-"

He rested his forehead agaisnt hers.

"Just so I can make sure you don't run out the next morning."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you."

He reached over and grabbed his haori.

"Your solution got the blood out."

Shiori smiled.

Mayuri handed her it.

"Wear it. As much as I enjoy this nightgown, I like seeing you in this."

"Its a good thing I enjoy wearing it."

She put on the haori and laid down on his bed.

He stood there and stared as she made herself comfortable.

"Come on. I won't bite."

Mayuri crawled in next to her and nestled her body to his.

She rested her face in his neck while his chin buried itself in her thick hair.

"Mayuri? Are you okay?"

"Never better, Beautiful Shiori."

----------------

Author's Note:

HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! I have to focus on my senior paper so I won't be able to post anything until the second or third week of January.


	14. Chojiro's Feelings

Mayuri wasn't used to the extra warmness in his bed. Normally the bed was cold and he would get up just to find some heat.

And he certainly wasn't used to having a woman pressed against him.

He carefully opened his eyes and focused on the mass of brown hair underneath his chin.

The pattern of Shiori's breathing alerted him she was still asleep.

**Don't move, Mayuri! **Ashisogi Jizo yelled from underneath his pillow.** You'll wake her up!**

_I can't lay here all day._

Mayuri moved his chin and looked into Shiori's face.

He didn't think it was possible but she looked as gentle asleep as she did awake. Her long eyelashes seemed longer as they rested on her cheeks. Her lips weren't in their usual expressions, happy or pouty.

His cheeks flushed when she moved closer and her right hand clutched onto his robe.

**Come on, Mayuri! Be nice for once!**

_I am! I'm trying to stay still!_

**Poor Shiori. You won't even let her sleep in. **

"Will you shut up?!" Mayuri yelled sitting up and grabbing his Zanpakuto.

Shiori was knocked over and hit the floor.

"Ow!"

Mayuri crawled over.

Shiori was rubbing her head as his haori opened up.

"I-I'm sorry. Ashisogi woke me up-"

She smiled with a wince.

"No big deal."

Mayuri picked her up and set her back on the bed. Her hand moved away and revealed a large goose egg.

"I'm sorry."

Shiori laughed.

"I've been woken up worse before. Just some ice and I'll be right as rain."

She saw the slight rosiness to his cheeks.

Mayuri was startled when she leaned over and kissed him.

"I'm going to go downstairs and make breakfast. I'll go with Nemu to the Fourth Company to make sure she's okay."

"Why don't we just take her back to ours?" he said groaning.

"Because. Chojiro doesn't like that building and you should't treat Nemu as an experiment all the time."

"But she is-"

"No different than any other woman now. You've done brilliant work but shouldn't you let her make her own decisions, like where to go if she needs treatment?"

Mayuri smiled.

"For you. Make sure you return quickly though. I want to begin running some tests on the Dangai. Its been quite a while since I sent a team out there."

Shiori raised her hand and combed through his blue locks.

"Thank you, Mayuri."

--------------

Chojiro was worried when he took Nemu to the Fourth Division. Her leg wasn't entirely bad but the area by her knee had swollen.

Shiori stayed with them, even after Captain Kurotsuchi left for the Department, and cleaned up after breakfast.

"Chojiro, I'm surprised you were able to carry her on your own."

He blushed.

"Nemu needed medical attention and you would have been too slow to help-"

She smacked him across the face.

"Hey!"

"Be nice to me after I helped your girl-"

He covered her mouth with his hands.

"You want the whole Seireitei to hear you? It was bad enough when you and Captain Kurotsuchi revealed it. Captain Zaraki still gets a kick out of it! But imagine two Assistant Captains!"

Shiori sighed.

"You guys care too much."

"And you don't?"

"I worry about what others think but I love my Lord and try my best to make him happy. What I mean is that you should show her you care about her, whether there is or isn't anyone around."

Chojiro looked to the ground.

As much as he hated to admit it, he and Nemu never really went anywhere that their comrades would be at. It was always outside the Seireitei, where people didn't recognize them.

"So...do you love her?"

He turned to face Shiori.

"What?"

"Do you love her?" she said with more assertiveness.

"I..."

Assistant Captain Isane walked over.

"Nemu's fine but she damaged some cartliage in her knee. Captain Unohana just needs a little while to fix her up."

"Was it bad we waited so long to bring her in?"

She shook her head.

"You guys get her still and thats what really helped. I'm surprised to see you both here though."

Chojiro blushed again while Shiori smiled.

"We were both worried about Nemu and wanted to make sure everything was okay."

Isane nodded.

"Captain-General sent a message for you, Chojiro. He wants you to repeat over there immediately."

* * *

There was nothing worse in Chojiro's mind than a Captain-General Yamamoto lecture.

"You should alert the division if you plan on being late."

"Yes, Captain-General."

"Does something trouble you? I've noticed you stare off into the distance more frequently."

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto was wise enough to know when a person like Chojiro was changing.

The Assistant Captain struggled to speak with the lump in his throat.

"Captain-General...I cannot lie to you. There is a woman. A woman finer than anyone I've met before. She's sort of distant at times but when she opens up, its like a secret treasure."

The Captain-General was somewhat surprised Chojiro had found someone. He always assumed that Chojiro wasn't interested in romance.

"I see," he replied with a chuckle.

Chojiro turned bright red.

"C-Captain-General, may I be excused now?"

"Not so fast. Tell me more about her."

* * *

Forget the lecture being the worse thing. Explaining how Nemu made him feel to his Captain was the worst to Chojiro.

The Captain-General figured out after a while it was Nemu but decided not to bring it up until the next Captain's meeting. After all, Kurotsuchi would give a hard time after the way Zaraki treated the Captain and Shiori Yusa.

"I'm very happy for you, Chojiro. Does Captain Kurotsuchi mind?"

"He occupies most of his time with Shiori."

"They are doing well together?"

Chojiro smiled.

"At first, I was worried Captain Kurotsuchi was a bit too stern for someone like Shiori. Now, it appears they're made for each other. Captain Kurotsuchi doesn't openly insult other Captains like before, Shiori speaks her mind more, and the both of them are developing traits or habits from the other."

"What kind of habits?"

"Shiori scratches the corners of her eyes when she tries to figure something out. Captain Kurotsuchi does that now when Shiori embarrasses him."

Captain-General Yamamoto burst out laughing.

"P-Please do not tell him I told you."

"I will keep it a secret."

* * *

Nemu was quick to bounce back after Captain Unohana healed her knee.

"Thank you," Nemu said in her usual cold tone.

Chojiro told her she should try to sound happier if she felt it but she learned her traits from Captain Kurotsuchi.

At least he wasn't hitting her as much for if she screwed up.

She walked out of the Squad building and was immediately welcomed by Chojiro, who was holding a single pink rorokunai, a flower grown only in the Seireitei in the garden of the Squad 11 barracks.

"Jiro-kun," Nemu said with wide eyes. "How did you get that?"

He smiled embarrassed.

"When we were playing tag, I noticed you stopped to look at these flowers."

They were only grown in that garden because they matched Assistant Captain Kusajishi's hair and she demanded that they be grown there.

"You were able to get them?"

"I had to sneak in during a big fight."

Nemu smiled and twisted the flower around her fingers.

"Its even prettier up close."

People started looking over and wondering what the two Assistant Captains were up to.

_"You should show her you care about her, whether there is or isn't anyone around." _

Chojiro tilted Nemu's chin up and pressed his lips to hers.

When he pulled back, she was bright red and her knees trembled.

"Want me to make you some more of that chowder?"

-------------------

Author's Note:

I got a lot of comments about how they loved the Chojiro/Nemu pairing so I decided to make a bit of a fluffy chapter about them. Sorry it was really short. Reviews are always welcome!


	15. Unexpected Visitors

Ganju Shiba liked to think of himself as a calm individual. He thought that it was very difficult to ruffle his feathers.

So why was everyone around him ignoring the daunting fact Shiori rarely stopped over anymore!?!

"Boss," Hawk said wearing his apron. "Dinner's ready."

While he liked having a big group for dinner, it wasn't the same without Shiori's cooking.

"Damn it! How can all of you be so calm about Shiori ditching us?!"

"Cool it," Kukaku said taking a large bowl of rice. "Let the girl make some friends over there."

"But she has friends here too!"

"So its her fault you whine about her never coming but always out roaming the districts when she does?"

"How am I supossed to know when she's coming?!"

Ganju's gang and the twins ignored the sibling rivalry but were worried about what was going to be broken this time.

"Ganju, quit being such a freaking pansy and just admit you miss her."

Ganju turned bright red.

"Hell no I don't miss her! If anyone does-"

"Its me!" Hawk yelled throwing his hands up. "I hate cooking every meal! At least Shiori helps me and does the laundry and keeps everyone happy!"

He covered his mouth and fiddled with his chopsticks.

"Um...nevermind."

Kukaku looked over to Ganju.

"I'll tell her the next time she's over to come here more if she can. You know she's doing a lot of tough work over at her Squad."

"I know but she's like my favorite sister. It sucks not having her-"

Kukaku slammed Ganju's face into the table.

"What was that about favorite sister?"

"F-Favorite little sister! Little sister!"

* * *

"Mayuri, cut it out!"

Shiori was struggling to clean up from the small dinner she made for herself and Mayuri.

Thankfully, he wasn't wearing his hat and rubbing it against her neck but now he was putting his arms on top of hers while she tried to do the dishes. She was wearing his haori again.

"I'm trying learn how you wash dishes."

His fingers rubbed hers.

"You're distracting me. I don't do well when I'm distracted!"

"Then leave the dishes alone."

She pulled out her hands and dried them off on a towel.

"Did you specifically design your body paint?" she said noticing they were still white after being wet.

"Yes. I use a solvent to take it off. It took a few tries but I managed to keep it from burning my skin off."

Shiori's eyes widened and she rolled up his sleeves.

Mayuri watched curiously as she inspected his skin.

"What are you doing?"

"I didn't see any burn marks on your arms before. I wanted to make sure."

He chuckled and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"I'm covered in scars and you're looking for burn marks? Would you like to check the rest of me?"

Her face turned bright red. She slipped out from his hold and kept her back to him.

"I-I was just worried. There's no need to make fun of me."

Mayuri walked over, still chuckling, and held a few strands of her hair to his lips.

"I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry."

She smiled.

"You're lucky you're so good to me."

Shiori kissed him and twirled his blue hair.

"I should get back home."

"Just one more night," he said kissing her neck.

"I need to get some things at home then."

He sighed.

"All right. I'll go upstairs and take off my paint while you go."

She gave him a quick kiss, handed him his haori, and left.

* * *

Mayuri finished taking off his attatchments and paint and stared at himself in the mirror. He was wearing his usual black bed robes with his haori in his arms.

Something seemed different recently. It wasn't as if he put on weight or made any more alterations.

He groaned when he thought about how the other Captains were suddenly drawn in to him and including him in ridiculous matters.

He still hated Kyoraku more than anything.

Komamura and his Assistant Captain were always trying to steal away Shiori for a "night on the town."

It clicked.

Shiori was the reason he was changing.

She came in out of nowhere and his entire life was flipped around. He would get excited to eat, instead of detesting the way it took him away from his work.

And she didn't care if he focused on his work. She would sit patiently in his office on his couch while he finished paperwork or an experiment, even if it was after everyone else had gone home.

Like Nemu when she had plans with Sasakibe.

He had to admit, Mayuri liked having Nemu at his side for mundane work but it was a good opportunity to have her develop her social skills more.

But having more time with Shiori was well worth it.

The haori still had traces of her scent as he brought it to his face.

"Beautiful Shiori..." he whispered.

Something inside of him panicked.

Shiori shouldn't be taking this long to get back to his home.

All the variables rushed in his head about what she may have been doing that would be delaying her this much.

"Damn it all," he said going back to his bathroom.

-----------------

Shiori was surprised when she heard someone knock at her door just as she was getting ready to leave.

She was even more surprised when Captain Ukitake and his two 3rd seats, Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentaro Kotsubaki, were at the door. Captain Ukitake was being supported by them with an arm around them both.

"I apoligize for dropping in on you like this," Sentaro said.

"I'm more sorry!" Kiyone yelled.

"Shut up! I'm asking if we can come in!"

Shiori opened the dor wider.

"Please! Lay him down and I'll get an ice pack."

"We're sorry," Kiyone said. "Captain Ukitake wanted to visit you today but he couldn't find your house. We got lost and he passed out. We start knocking on doors until we found you."

Shiori handed Sentaro the pack but the two started fighting over it.

She sat down and stared at the Captain's hair.

_Would Mayuri like if I grew my hair long like that? _she said running her fingers through hers.

A thought hit her.

_Mayuri's going to be furious with me! But I can't abandon an injured Captain! But he's waiting...no!_

"Thank you, Miss Yusa."

"Um, should I go get someone from the Fourth Company?"

"I'll go!"

"No, I'll go!"

Kiyone and Sentaro fought their way out of the door.

"Loud, aren't they?"

Shiori jumped up and saw the Captain was waking up.

"Are you okay, Captain Ukitake?"

"Yes," he said carefully sitting up. "I apoligize for coming so late. I meant to bring this to you."

He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a box. Inside were pictures of a younger Mayuri.

"What are these?"

"I was a Captain already when Kisuke Urahara became a Captain. He took Kurotsuchi under his wing and in a short time, he became the third seat. He was always by Kisuke's side and Kisuke loved being in photos. I thought you would enjoy these."

Ukitake saw the smile on Shiori's face.

"Doesn't he look different?"

"He still had the paint but he doesn't have the same attatchments. He's even more handso-"

Shiori turned bright red.

"I-I mean mature."

Captain Ukitake laughed.

"Although myself and Shunsui do not get along with Kurotsuchi quite well, I thought you could blackmail him with these."

She laughed.

"I-I was supossed to go over there when you and your third seats came."

Mayuri reached the house and stood outside a nearby window.

"My third seats are energetic to say the least."

"But they sincerely care for you. That much is obvious."

"Yes. Almost like you and Kurotsuchi."

Shiori and Mayuri turned red.

"But I can tell. The way your smile is cute but it lights up when its towards him."

Shiori fiddled with her hands.

"Do you love him?"

"More than anyone. He may not seem like it, but he's very kind and gentle at times."

Mayuri growled but kept listening.

Ukitake smiled.

"Well that certainly is surprising. Kurotsuchi was always negative to others."

"He does have a few moments when I can't understand his thinking but he puts up with my airhead personality."

Mayuri couldn't understand how he missed it.

She said it time and time again but he never said it back.

He never told her how he felt about her.

He rushed back into his home and started pacing in his bedroom.

* * *

Author's Note:

Don't worry! It won't be some corny thing! I have it planned so it totally matches Mayuri.


	16. Dangai

Author's Note:

I usually try to post my stories in order but I wanted to update this story again because I really need to work on My Baldy and What A Gem. Don't worry! I'll have a new part of this story by the end of the month. I have a day off of school tomorrow so I'll work on everything then.

* * *

Shiori quietly snuck into Mayuri's house. Two members of Squad 4 came and escorted Captain Ukitake back to his barracks.

"Mayuri?" she called up.

No one answered.

She popped into the bathroom, changed into a short purple nightgown, and got ready for bed.

Shiori noticed a small light was on upstairs

It was coming from Mayuri's room.

She peeked into the room but saw the bed was empty.

He was sitting in a chair asleep. Actually he was pretending to. He wanted to see what her reaction would be.

Shiori thought he looked exhausted and wanted to try moving him. But she wasn't strong enough to carry him. The chair looked so uncomfortable.

She leaned down so she was eye level with him and gently pressed her lips to his.

His eyes opened as she smiled.

"I'm sorry I took so long."

She took his hand and led him over to the bed.

"Its fine, Beautiful Shiori."

While she pulled the covers up, Mayuri nestled his face into her hair.

His hand rubbed her arm before she moved her body to his.

"Tomorrow we're starting the Dangai research, right?"

He nodded.

"Akon has arranged a team to go in and run some tests."

She yawned.

Mayuri kissed her forehead, nose, and lips.

"Sleep, Beautiful Shiori."

She nestled into her pillow.

Mayuri fell asleep, enjoying the extra warmth in his bed.

* * *

Shiori woke up early to surprise Mayuri with breakfast. She struggled to wiggle out of Mayuri's hold without waking him up.

"Where are you going?" he mumbled pulling her back.

He sleepily started kissing her jawline.

Shiori smiled.

"I was going to make breakfast."

"Skip it."

"Not a good idea to start the day without nutrition. Studies prove it."

He looked into her eyes with a smile.

"Fine but make something easy."

She gave him a quick kiss and rushed downstairs.

Mayuri smiled and scratched his scalp.

* * *

Mayuri finished getting ready for the day and headed downstairs.

Shiori had set out a large spread of food as she hummed a happy tune.

He leaned in the doorway and watched with a content expression.

Shiori was about to set something on the table when she noticed him. She let out a small yelp and almost dropped the plate.

She laughed as she quickly put it down.

"You startled me!"

"I didn't intend to."

She gave him a playful look.

"Yes you did. Eat up while I get ready."

Before he could say he wanted to eat with her, she was already in the bathroom.

He sighed and took his seat. The sound of the shower running told him she might be a while.

She must have brought some of the breakfast from home because he was certain he didn't have such the wonderful food around.

Shiori surprised him by coming from the bathroom after fifteen minutes.

"You're all set?" he asked as she sat down.

"Yes. I don't like taking too long to get ready. My time needs to be well managed in order to work at my best, right?"

He couldn't stop the smile on his face as she started eating.

The words were stuck on his tongue. His mind processed a dozen different ways to say it. The old-fashioned way didn't seem enough.

"Beautiful Shiori..." he said staring at the food. "This food is delicious."

"Thank you, Mayuri. I love cooking for you."

Nemu walked out of her bedroom ready for the day.

"Hi, Nemu! Want some breakfast?"

"No, thank you. Sasakibe took me for a late-night meal so I am not hungry."

She walked over and started doing the dishes.

"I appreciate it, Nemu. Thanks."

When they finished breakfast, Nemu and Mayuri, with Shiori on his back, used Shun-po to reach the Department.

Akon was pacing back and forth and looking over notes.

"What's the status?" Mayuri asked as they walked to the monitor room.

There would be eight people going into the Dangai while a team watched the readings.

"A-Ah. You see...Junichiro was supossed to be on the team but he got..."

"Drunk again?" Mayuri yelled.

Shiori didn't know why Mayuri was even more fascinating when he was angry.

"Find a replacement!!" he yelled sitting down in a chair.

As he was looking over the charts on the screen, Shiori gently rubbed his arm.

"It'll be okay, Mayuri."

He sighed.

Akon hesitantly went forward.

"Shiori, would you care to be the replacement? You've never been there, right?"

Mayuri was about to protest but Shiori looked excited.

"My Lord, may I?"

He waved his hand dismissively.

"Just be careful."

Akon walked her over to the team. Four of the members had been studying the Dangai their entire careers, Hichinosuke, Tadashi, Daichi, and Mori. Four men who Shiori didn't really know well but the work they did was incredible.

Hichinosuke was unusually tall, nearly Captain Zaraki size, which scared Shiori at first. But his hairstyle was more like Yumichika from that Squad.

Daichi was normal height, short blonde hair, and one eye missing. His eyelid was sewn down so it appeared as if his one eye was awake while the other slept. Someone told her it was during a drunken brawl and someone hit it with a bottle.

Tadashi was a bit of a coward. Green hair that went to his shoulders and matching eyes. A bit shorter than average.

Mori was very quiet. Shaved head, blue eyes, and a scar on his right cheek from a chemical burn.

"Hi, Shiori."

"You're lucky to be going with us."

"No one knows this place better than us."

"Its an honor to go with you."

"Shiori!" Rin said rushing over. "You're coming too?"

"Yes, but I was surprised to hear you were."

He chuckled and his front pigtail bobbed.

"I didn't want to at first but the guys pressured me into it."

Mayuri gave the team a quick run-through of what they were doing before the gate was open.

The group started to enter when Mayuri went over to Shiori.

"Beautiful Shiori..."

Something in the pit of his stomach lurched.

She smiled sweetly and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"Quit giving me that look. I'll be fine."

Shiori gave him a firm smack on the cheek before rushing into the gate.

"You'll pay for that later..." he grumbled as the gate closed.

The remaining members checked the monitors and connections.

"Connections are stable. Readings are strong."

Daichi turned to the group.

"Take a section and study it. Pair up and stick with them."

Two members who Shiori didn't really know went farther down the Dangai.

Rin went over to her.

"Can I work with you?"

"Sure. You ever work here?"

He started charging up a machine.

"Sort of. I came once but the Cleaner came in so we had to rush out."

---

Mayuri wasn't sure why he was getting a bad feeling.

---

Amanojaku started shaking.

_Something big is coming._

The two farther down Soul Reapers screamed.

Hichinosuke stood up.

"Everyone! Report-"

Shiori threw Rin on her back and ran towards the screams.

"Yusa! Where are you going?!"

Tadashi was right behind her.

"Hichi! We'll check on them!"

---

Mayuri grabbed the communicator.

"All of you, return back!"

---

"Let me go!" Rin yelled.

"We have to stay with our pair."

The two Soul Reapers were fighting a Hollow.

"Annahilate, Amanojaku!"

Shiori's Zanpakuto changed into five karambits and she charged at the Hollow.

It was attracted by the Zanpakuto's power and ignored the other Soul Reapers.

Tadashi grabbed the injured researchers and headed for the gate.

"Come on! We got them!"

---

"Report!" Mayuri yelled as the first Soul Reapers returned. "Report!"

---

"Please, don't let me go!" Rin yelled as Shiori jumped onto the Hollow's back.

She slashed at the back of its neck. It let out a loud cry and struggled to knock the pair off.

---

Mayuri clutched tighter onto the communicator.

"Shiori! Get back here!"

"I can't!" she yelled back.

The Hollow's skin was healing around her hand, which was stuck in one of the vertebra.

"I'm stuck!"

Tadashi came back through the gate with the two Soul Reapers.

"You four, get in there!"

The Hollow screamed and opened a portal.

"Let me go!" Shiori yelled struggling to get out.

---

"Shiori!"

---

The Hollow rushed through the portal.

---

A loud static noise came through the communicator.

---

Rin panicked and grabbed his Zanpakuto.

He started cutting into the neck by her hand.

"Let me off this thing!"

Shiori's hand ripped out of the Hollow and the two fell off.

"Ouch," she said holding her hand as Amanojaku returned to normal.

Rin fell to the ground and started kissing it.

"Land! Ew!"

He started spitting out sand.

Shiori looked around and saw they weren't in the Dangai anymore.

They were in Hueco Mundo.

---

"Shiori! Rin! Report!"

Static.

The Soul Reapers held their breath as they waited for a response.

"Rin! Shiori!" Mayuri yelled.

Nemu hesitantly went over.

"Mayuri-Sama, communication has been lost."

"Shiori! Rin! Report!"


	17. Mayuri's Reaction

Nemu's words bounced through Mayuri's skull. The people around him were staring, waiting for his orders.

Mayuri calmed himself down by counting to five and looked to the groups.

"Return to the Dangai and finish the experiment. See if you can find out what happened to those two."

Tadashi wished he knew why the Captain wasn't breaking down. It was clear how much he cared for Shiori. Why wasn't he screaming?

Nemu didn't realize her hands were trembling until she had them at her sides. Shiori was missing.

Mayuri stood up out of the chair and stood as still and somber as a statue.

"Did I stutter?"

The groups moved out and he focused on the charts.

It took only a few minutes for them to report the blood left at the scene. Hichinosuke stared at the Captain for a while after he returned through the gate.

"Captain, what should we do?"

"About what?"

"Shiori and Rin."

The Captain turned to him.

"Incidents like this happen. You know that."

It wasn't there.

The pain. The torment.

It was just scientific Captain Kurotsuchi. No feelings or remorse.

"Yes, Captain."

"I'll be in my office looking over the data."

The Captain took some papers and closed his door.

Hichinosuke went over to Akon.

"What should we do? Is he ok?"

Akon sighed.

"He doesn't seem any different. I'm afraid he may be hiding it."

----------------

Mayuri closed the door and moved to his desk.

The desk was organized and had four bento boxes Shiori made on the corner.

_I made sure to put in a lot of salmon for you!_

_Love, Shiori_

He set the folders on his chair and moved the bento boxes over to the floor by the couch.

----------------

Shiori winced and tightly wrapped another piece of her Shitagi around her hand and wrist. Rin's Zanpakuto had cut it and the Hollow's back had nearly crushed her bones.

Rin was trying his best to heal her.

"My cousin is in the Fourth Company. He tried teaching me some basics."

Shiori smiled weakly as they hid underneath a shrivelled tree.

"I'm sorry about your hand."

"Please. If anyone should be sorry, it should be me. I forced you to come. I didn't want us to get separated and Ma-Captain Kurotsuchi getting angry."

She buried her face in the inside of her kosode.

"Its already dark. I wonder what the time difference is between here and the Soul Society."

Rin pulled out a bag filled to the brim with candy.

"I should've brought something useful."

He offered her the bag.

"Want some? For energy?"

She shook her head.

Amanojaku was in his sealed form.

"I can pull reishi from the air and use that for nourishment."

It wouldn't be enough to make her full, but at least she wouldn't starve.

---------------

Akon knocked on the Captain's door before he left for the night. Everyone stayed a little later than normal, hoping to find something to see if the pair were alive. The understanding was that the Hollow had taken them both in one bite and left a small pool of blood. The second choice was that the Hollow had taken them to Hueco Mundo to eat them without the threat of attack.

"Captain?"

"What is it?" he asked writing down some notes.

"We're leaving."

"You came in here to bother me for that?"

"I apoligize."

Akon stayed in the doorway for a few seconds staring at the Captain.

"Have a good night, Captain."

The Captain waved his hand dismissively.

---------------

Mayuri kept working until after midnight. He kept double checking the information, even though he knew it was accurate.

Nemu came into the office.

"Mayuri-sama, Captain Komamura is waiting-"

"I don't care."

Nemu struggled to say anything else. Chojiro was hiding in the hallway with Captain Komamura.

Nemu bowed and went into the hallway.

"Anything?"

"Mayuri-sama is angry."

Captain Komamura barged into the office.

"Kurotsuchi."

"Can't you see I'm busy?"

"There is a Captain's meeting this week."

Mayuri slammed his hand on the table.

"Again?! Why do we need them so much?!"

"Do not take your frustration out on me."

"I am not frustrated."

"Your experiment went poorly and you're angry. That is why you locked yourself in here."

Mayuri stood up and started walking out of the room.

"I am not locked in!"

He passed by Nemu and Chojiro.

"All I require is some peace and quiet!"

Nemu was going to follow when Chojiro put his hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe you should stay at my house for the evening."

-----------------

Mayuri used Shun-po to get to his house. He thought he heard a familiar giggling and stopped every now and again.

Curses poured out of his mouth as he went up to his room.

On the bed was Shiori's nightgown neatly folded.

He avoided the bed and went straight into the bathroom.

After he took off his paint, he got into the bath and soaked his hair.

When his hand went through it, he thought about Shiori playing with it.

He groaned in annoyance and slammed his head back.

His mind went through numbers and formulas but he only thought about Shiori's mannerisms and habits.

He didn't wonder if she was dead or if she was alive and hurt. It was tucked in the back of his mind, like a bad dream.

* * *

Shiori and Rin wandered around Hueco Mundo trying to avoid detection. Since it was rare for food to be around, they were worried about Hollow's ambushing them.

"How is your hand?" Rin asked after they made camp by a sand dune.

"Good. Its not bleeding as much anymore."

She untied the piece of Shitagi.

Luckily, she didn't cut any veins but her two fingers were held together using pieces of dead branches.

"I think they're fractured but your healing really helped."

Rin ate another piece of candy.

"Should I try again?"

Shiori shook her head.

"Save your energy."

Rin was worried about Shiori.

"Does Amanojaku sense any Hollows?"

"It seems like they aren't around right now. We should be safe."

"Sh-Should be?"

Shiori smiled weakly.

"Don't worry. We'll figure out a way out of here."

Rin shivered.

"I hope so. This place is freaking me out."

"Let's get some rest."

Rin curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

Shiori dabbed the corner of her eye before a tear escaped.

_Mayuri, I'm scared. _

She bit her lower lip to hide her sob.

Ganju and the gang would kill her if they saw her sobbing like a little baby.

_Get over it, Shiori. You're a Shinigami._

_**Try to get some rest, Shiori.**_

_Amanojaku-_

_**I will keep watch. You must save your energy as well. **_

_I'm sorry._

_**Do not be. You were brave to go after the Hollow. **_

_But I made us stuck here._

_**I am certain you will devise a plan to have the both of you returned home.**_

Shiori smiled.

_Thank you, Amanojaku._

_**You are never alone, Shiori. Even if Kurotsuchi is far away, your emotions can still reach him. **_

She nodded and hugged her Zanpakuto.

_You're in for quite a trip with me. _

_**Trust me. I've already planned for the worst...**_

-----------------

Mayuri dried off, put on his robes, and went over to the bed.

Shiori's nightgown was still on the end of the bed.

The bed was cold and stiff.

His hand felt the area where Shiori slept, hoping to find a trace of the warmth.

Nothing but chilled sheets and the faint scent of wildflowers.

---------------

Author's Note:

I'll be sad if I don't get a review...


	18. Someone

Why was it so cold?

Mayuri's tired mind couldn't figure it out as the chilly air woke him up.

His hand was on the space where the warmth always was.

Where was it?

His eyes opened and saw the empty side of the bed.

Shiori.

Shiori was the warmth.

Shiori was missing.

His hand trembled slightly but his face remained stern.

"Why is it so cold?"

* * *

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was bored in Las Noches. Considering the massive size of the building, one would think there would be something to do. But no. Tosen, the Blind Bastard as he secretly called him, had made sure Grimmjow "behaved himself."

"Screw this."

He left the massive compound and started searching around. His incredible speed let him move around faster than most of the Arrancar or Hollows.

Something was different in the air but he couldn't tell what.

The air had a slightly weaker reishi level.

He kept going and saw two figures curled up underneath a tree.

Soul Reapers.

"What the hell?"

He hid in a spot a short distance away.

The Soul Reapers looked weak and one had their hand wrapped with bandages.

Grimmjow squinted his eyes and saw the bandages were actually pieces of the Soul Reaper's uniform.

If it had been under different circumstances, he would kill them without a second thought.

* * *

"Why is it so cold?" Shiori muttered as she huddled close to Rin.

His teeth were chattering.

"I want to go home."

"Then why did you leave?"

The two looked up and saw an Arrancar standing over them. He had light blue hair that matched his eyes, lines under his eyes of a similar color, a white hakama and a white jacket with an upturned collar.

Shiori stood up with trembling hands.

"Please. We don't mean any trouble. We were taken by a Hollow and just want a way to go to the Human World."

The Arrancar jumped down in front of them.

"You two are lucky I don't normally raise my hand against women."

Rin's eyes widened but he could feel Shiori's warning glare.

"Thank you, sir."

The Arrancar grimaced.

"Not 'sir.' Grimmjow."

She bowed.

"My name is Shiori. My partner is Rin."

All Shiori could think was how relieved she was that Rin was a unisex name.

"So you two are stuck here?"

Shiori nodded.

"We don't mean any harm. We just want to go home."

Tosen would want Grimmjow to turn the Soul Reapers over to him and Aizen. It was lucky for Rin and Shiori that pleasing Tosen was the last thing Grimmjow wanted to do.

He sighed.

"Look, I would help you out, but if I just suddenly open a portal, the guys will start asking questions. I'll help you but I can't right this second."

Shiori bowed.

"Thank you, Grimmjow-sama."

Grimmjow trembled again.

"Please...just...Grimmjow."

Rin was still fuming but knew he had to keep his mouth shut.

"Is your hand hurt?"

He went over and grabbed her hand. Shiori winced.

"Yes."

Grimmjow started untying the wrap.

"Damn. The Hollow do this?"

She nodded.

"You're hurting-"

Grimmjow started raising his spirit energy and using it to stregthen Shiori.

"You can feed off of direct reishi? You're lucky otherwise you'd be dead by now here."

He looked over to Rin.

"Why do you smell like chocolate?"

"She loves sweets. Only problem is she's got more cavities than you can count. Teeth look like candy corn."

Grimmjow made a disgusted face but kept pouring energy into Shiori.

Shiori sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Grimmjow. I really appreciate it."

His face heated up.

"Everyone lives by their own code of honor."

Shiori smiled.

"We'll stay here. Please, don't forget about us."

Grimmjow pulled his hands away.

"Just give me a few hours to cause a commotion so they think I went to cool off."

* * *

Mayuri sat in his chair in his office focusing on his work. The members were still talking about Shiori and Rin but keeping their voices down.

Nemu kept her distance for the day but came in during the afternoon.

"Is there anything you need, Mayuri-sama?"

"If I needed anything, I would ask for it."

His voice was the same as before Shiori came to the Department.

She smelled something odd in the air, like rotten food. There were bento boxes by the couch.

"Should I get rid of-"

Mayuri slammed a fist on the table.

"Don't touch those! Get out of my sight! I'm trying to work!"

Nemu bowed and quickly left.

Mayuri looked at the boxes before turning back to the papers.

* * *

At the Captain Meeting, Mayuri showed up five minutes before it started. Everyone there were already speaking about Shiori Yusa and Rin Tsubokura's disappearance.

Komamura went over to Mayuri.

"I am sorry to hear about Shiori."

Mayuri ignored him.

"How are you holding-"

"Must you run your oversized mouth so much?" Mayuri nearly shouted.

Captain-General Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto called the meeting to order and everyone took their places.

"First and formost, is there anything anyone wants to address?"

"Yes," Captain Kyoraku said stepping forward.

He faced Captain Kurotsuchi.

"Kurotsuchi, what are the results of the search for the two missing members of your squad?"

He glared at his fellow Captain.

"It has been resolved. As I stated before, these sort of things do happen."

"Yes but when one of those people is the woman you're involved with, it can-"

"What do you people want?" Mayuri growled. "There are standards and regulations. We cannot mourn every member who has an accident. No matter what my position, we cannot treat one person as a top priority."

Soi Fon looked over.

"In my opinion, you don't seem fazed because you were almost finished with her."

Mayuri glared over to her.

"Admit it. The only reason you were interested in her was because you had a position of power. You took advantage of her and from what I have seen, you pawed at her like a dog in heat."

Mayuri unleashed his spiritual pressure and the air shook.

Captain-General Yamamoto hit his staff on the ground.

"Control yourself, Kurotsuchi."

"I will not have some lowly, pretentious gnat question what Shiori and I-"

He cut himself off.

Soi Fon smirked.

"Can't decide whether to use 'have' or 'had?' Face it. This woman has clouded your judgement."

Komamura stepped forward.

"That is enough. Kurotsuchi and Shiori had a relationship I have rarely seen. There is a genuine concern they share for each other. Calling it something as plain or disgusting as him taking advantage of her is disgraceful."

Mayuri hated Komamura. His words took away most of the hatred but Mayuri still hated him.

------------------

When the meeting was over, Mayuri returned to his home after sending a message to Akon. He would understand that the Captain needed a day off.

"Shiori, can you make-"

He forgot.

She was missing.

Mayuri hated his house. It was bleak and depressing now. It didn't smell as sweet and warm, like Shiori's fresh desserts. It wasn't as bright without Shiori's smile.

It was as cold as ice.

----------------

Author's Note:

A lot of people are wondering why Mayuri isn't freaking out. Its because I wanted to match his personality. He doesn't care about people very much, as evidence with Nemu, Ichigo, and Uryu and rarely shows any concern for them. He's frustrated and deeply depressed inside but wants to focus on his work as an outlet.


	19. Slap

Shiori was getting nervous when Grimmjow didn't return. Her sense of time was skewed and she had no idea how long they had been there. A day at least.

Rin had finished off his candy supply and was hungry.

"He better hurry," he said trying to sound feminine.

They decided since Grimmjow thought Rin was a girl, he should disguise his voice in case Grimmjow was hiding.

Shiori was exhausted from keeping away Hollows. A few tried to attack but she would draw them a distance out before killing them.

She covered her face with her hand.

"He's coming, Rin. He just has to."

------------------

Mayuri typed away on the massive, organ-like computer with Nemu by his side.

"Mayuri-sama-"

He glared at her.

"What?"

She tried to remain firm.

"If it would be all right, may I leave?"

It was no secret she would be going to meet Chojiro.

"Just get out of my sight."

Nemu bowed and left.

Mayuri muttered as he pounded on the keys.

* * *

Grimmjow jumped down in front of Rin and Shiori while they were sleeping.

"Get up, ladies."

Shiori weakly stood up.

"You're sending us to the Human World?"

"Yeah but this is a one time deal. Don't go expecting me to do this for any other Soul Reapers that come in here."

Shiori wanted to cry.

"Rin. Get up."

Rin pouted and grabbed onto Shiori's back.

Grimmjow opened a portal using Garganta.

Shiori could see Karakura Town underneath them.

"Hurry up."

She smiled to Grimmjow.

"Thank you."

He scoffed.

"Whatever."

Shiori hopped through and landed on the roof of a school.

"Rin. Wake up!"

She snuck them into the empty kitchen and Rin started eating anything that wasn't in a can.

"Food! Glorious food!"

She ate some leftover breakfast food before turning to Rin.

"Isn't that substitute Soul Reaper here?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki," he mumbled shoving nearly an entire loaf of bread in his mouth.

They felt for his spirit energy and rushed up to his classroom.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" Shiori yelled slamming the door open.

The students all looked over, wondering how the door opened by itself, but four stood up.

One was very tall, possibly Mexican decent, another was a girl with long orange hair, the third one was a boy with dark hair and glasses, and the last, an orange haired boy appeared angry.

"Bathroom!" the last boy yelled rushing out of the room.

The three others followed him.

Ichigo grabbed Shiori's arm and they went up to the roof.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Who are you?!"

Shiori saluted.

She had no idea why she did but she did it anyway.

"Squad 12 member, Shiori Yusa. This is my partner, Rin-"

"Why are you here?!" Ichigo yelled.

The girl looked at Shiori's right hand.

"You're hurt!"

Shiori was about to pull her hand away when a yellowish light covered her hand.

The pain was starting to fade away.

When the light vanished, she pulled off the pieces of shitagi.

"My hand...its healed."

The girl smiled.

"Orihime, you shouldn't just heal anyone who passes by."

"But, Uryu, she's a Soul Reaper."

"Uryu?" Shiori asked. "Uryu Ishida?"

He nodded.

"What do-"

She slapped him hard across the face.

Everyone stood there stunned until Uryu twitched. The Mexican boy held him back as he struggled to attack.

"Chad! Let me go!"

Shiori pointed.

"Thats what you get for injuring my Lord!"

Ichigo looked over to Rin.

"Who?"

"Captain Kurotsuchi is Shiori's boyfriend."

She blushed.

"Rin!"

Ichigo burst out laughing.

"I-I can't believe-! Are you serious?! The guy actually-"

Shiori growled.

"Look, just take us to your computer."

* * *

Hiyosu kind of missed having Rin around. He was something Hiyosu could torment as he monitored the readings.

Something moved on Rin's screen, which hadn't been touched since he disappeared with Shiori three days ago.

"H-Hello?"

Static appeared on the screen before Shiori and Rin came on. They were in a small bedroom with the Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki behind them.

"Rin?! Is that you?!"

Rin started sobbing.

"Hiyosu! We want to come home!"

"Just stay put!"

* * *

Mayuri stayed in front of the computer the entire day, only turning away to scream at any disruptions.

He walked back to his home, his stomach empty and his mood bitter.

The moment he opened his door, he felt something different. The light was on in the kitchen.

"Nemu, you better not be making a disaster."

He stepped into the kitchen and saw the table was filled with food, rice, miso soup, some types of western dishes, and a large amount of salmon.

Sitting in one of the chairs was Shiori, wearing her golden kimono.

"Welcome home, Mayuri," she said with a smile.

Mayuri's throat felt like it was closing up.

"Shi...Shiori."

She went over and hugged him.

"I missed you."

He hugged back and rested his chin in her hair. A sigh of relief escaped him.

"I missed you, Beautiful Shiori."

His stomach growled loudly.

Shiori giggled and held his hand.

"Sit down. I made your favorites."

He sat down next to her while he still held her hand.

She picked up her chopsticks and held out a piece of salmon.

Mayuri eagerly ate it.

"Delicious," he said gently rubbing her fingers.

She smiled and took his hat off.

"Good. I was worried that I lost my cooking skills while I was away."

Mayuri smiled.

"You were gone for far too long."

"Were you worried?" she asked feeding him more.

"Slightly. You're stronger than most people give you credit for. I knew sooner or later you would come back to me."

Shiori laughed.

"Come back to you? Now why would you think that?"

He couldn't help but smile at her.

"Because I would have to return to the Maggot's Nest if you hadn't. Staying here without you would be unbearable."

Someone opened the front door.

"Nemu! Get out!"

Shiori and Mayuri blushed when Nemu came in with Chojiro, Captain Komamura, Assistant Captain Iba, and Akon.

"Hi, Shiori."

"We missed you."

They all started saying how they were worried as they started taking the food.

Mayuri angrily stood up.

"Don't you people have any sense of decency? We were having a private moment!"

"But we wanted to see how Shiori was doing."

"Liars. You came to steal my food," Shiori said glaring. "I made all of this for my Lord."

Captain Komamura chuckled.

"Kurotsuchi, would you consider transfering her to my-"

"No."

"What about-"

"No."

"What if-"

"No."


	20. Penguin

When everyone had finally left, including Nemu, Shiori yawned.

Mayuri held her hand.

"Should we go upstairs?"

"You don't mind?" she said half-asleep.

He gently picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Beautiful Shiori, you've lost so much weight."

His lips pressed against her forehead as they reached his bedroom.

"I'm putting you on a strict eating regimen until you return to normal."

She nodded tiredly as he set her down on the bed.

"I'm going to just take off my paint and get ready for bed."

Shiori reached to the foot of the bed and saw her nightgown was still folded the same way since before she disppeared.

"I'm going to change too."

He kissed her quickly before going into the bathroom.

Mayuri leaned against the closed door and smiled.

Everything was back to the way it was supossed to be.

He spent a long time in the bathroom because he kept thinking about Shiori.

Finally, he stepped out of the bathroom and looked over to the bed.

Shiori wasn't there.

"Beautiful Shiori?"

She stepped into the room from the hallway.

"Sorry. I wanted to brush my teeth."

He sighed in relief as she crawled into the sheets.

She shivered lightly.

"Wow, its cold."

Mayuri slipped in next to her and pulled her to him.

She twisted around so she was facing him. Well, his neck.

"Much better."

Shiori could feel his hands shaking lightly.

"Mayuri? Are you okay?" she asked sitting up. "Should I get some more blankets?"

He shook his head and looked at her with sad eyes.

"I missed you...so very much."

She layed back down as he absently rubbed her arm.

"Everything was wrong. It was bleak and nothing made sense. I had to look over notes a dozen times for them to finally make sense."

Shiori listened patiently as he tried to find the words.

"Without you, I cannot be at my full potential. I need you in order to be complete. You are my everything."

She smiled and cupped his cheek.

"I love you too, Mayuri."

He brushed passed her hand and kissed her neck. She laughed and brushed her fingers through his hair. Mayuri kept talking but his words were lost to her throat.

When he pulled back, he saw how tired she was.

"I'm sorry. Go to sleep."

Shiori snuggled close to him.

"I missed you..." she whimpered before falling asleep.

Mayuri rested his head on top of hers, falling asleep with her scent filling his lungs.

-------------------

Shiori woke up in the safety of Mayuri's arms with her face in the crook of his neck. He was sound asleep with one arm underneath his head and the other on her waist.

She smiled and brushed her fingers over his cheek. His face moved closer as he took a sharp intake of breath.

"Good morning."

"Too early," he said with his eyes closed.

He aimed for her mouth but he kissed in between her nose and forehead.

"Can I go make breakfast?" she said moving up so they were eye level.

"No. "

He moved down and kept his head on her collarbone. Shiori laughed.

"Mayuri!"

He smiled and rubbed his face against her warm skin.

"Fine. But only after you get ready can you start. I want to eat with you."

She nodded.

"I love you, Mayuri."

"You complete me."

* * *

While Mayuri was getting ready, he thought about Shiori's gang outside the Seireitei. They were important to her but all her knew about them was...that they lived outside the Seireitei.

He walked downstairs and saw Shiori already dressed, her hair tied back with a gold ribbon, and making breakfast.

She let out a startled yelp when he quickly appeared behind her and kissed her neck.

"Mayuri!"

He chuckled and traveled up to her ear.

"Beautiful Shiori..."

When he bit down, she let out a small moan.

"N-not fair. Y-you don't have-"

He bit down again.

She moved to elbow him but he brushed passed it.

He laughed and decided to look over the food.

"You sure we shouldn't eat what little the others left us?"

Shiori smiled over to him.

"I put them in some bento boxes for later."

"Thank goodness. The ones I have now are starting to-"

She made a disgusted face.

"You don't have the ones from days ago."

"Of course I do."

"If you even took a bite, you'd get yourself sick!"

She groaned.

"If you stunk up my chair, I'll be mad at you."

"Your chair? Let's see...my office. My computer. I was under the assumption it was my chair."

He couldn't help but fall in love with the sly grin.

"Fine. Make me sit on the cold floor...Akon would give me any chair I wanted."

He glared at her for that one. She simply laughed.

"My chair is your chair," he said putting his haori on her shoulders.

"Did I tell you I met that Quincy when we arrived in the Human World?"

He trembled a little.

"Oh, really?"

She smiled proudly.

"I slapped him. You would think he was never in a fight, the way I was able to get him."

Mayuri laughed.

----------------

At the Department, everything was back to normal. Some people gave Rin candy as a welcome back present. Shiori wondered why no one said anything to her until Akon went over and whispered it to her.

"Captain looked at everyone who walked in and confiscated anything we wanted to give you."

She blushed.

"Thank you, Akon."

After completeing a few assignments, she went to Mayuri's office.

There was a small pile in a corner covered by an old sheet.

Mayuri tilted his head over to the door.

"Shiori, how are you faring?"

She walked over to the pile but he used Flash Step to get in front of her.

That giggling of hers would be the death of him.

"Someone told me you took several items from people."

"No."

"What's under the sheet?"

"Dead bodies."

She hesitated for a moment.

"Knowing you, that is possible but I like my chances."

Shiori peeked under the sheet.

"Aw! Mayuri, you're terrible!"

There were two boxes of candy, a small bear, five welcome back cards, and a plush penguin.

She picked up the penguin and held it.

"Yay! Hiyosu made me one!"

"What is it?"

"A penguin! They have them in the human world."

She held it close to Mayuri.

"Notice any similarities?"

Its beak was almost the same shade as his eyes and was entirely black and white.

"Don't tell me that reminds you of me."

She blushed and looked away.

"Of course not. They're way cuter."

He chuckled.

"Have you always liked penguins?"

"Yep! Hawk used to tease me about them."

"Hawk? Oh, yes. One member of that gang, correct?"

She nodded before she looked terror-strickened.

"I never introduced you."

Shiori dropped the penguin and took Mayuri's hand.

"Please, meet them. I really want them to meet you."

Someone barged into the office.

"Holy shit! It is true!"

Ichigo Kurosaki was there with Assistant Captain Abarai.

"The dude really is dating her!"

Mayuri threateningly grasped Ashisogi Jizo.

"Little-"

Shiori went over to Ichigo.

"Hello, Ichigo."

He pointed to Mayuri.

"Don't you know how nuts this guy is?!"

She smiled.

"I love my Lord."

"She's been brainwashed!" he said shaking her. "Renji, we need to act fast!"

Mayuri stepped in between them.

"Touch her again and I'll test my new poison on you."


	21. Introductions

Shiori rushed over the next morning over to Kukaku's place. Shiroganehiko and Koganehiko answered the door.

"Shiori!!" they screamed in joy as they hugged her.

She could barely breathe between the massive men.

"We missed you so much!"

"I missed you guys too."

They set her down and led her downstairs to Kukaku.

"Hey, Big Sis."

"Shiori!"

Kukaku hugged Shiori with her one arm.

"Been a while! Where were you?"

"Long story short, I got trapped in Hueco Mundo for a few days."

"No kidding? Man. Let me get the tea started and you can tell me why you haven't been around as much."

Kukaku yelled out her door.

"Twins! Make us some tea!!"

-------------------

"So our little Shiori's got a fella in the Seireitei? Is he a seated officer?"

She blushed.

"Yes."

"Your Squad?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Who is it?"

"Actually, I wanted you guys to meet him."

Kukaku laughed.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. I figured Hawk and I would make dinner."

"Let's just order from a place in town. Don't worry. I'll make sure Ganju and his friends behave tonight."

"T-Tonight?"

Kukaku gave a firm stare.

"Naturally, we must meet this man and give our approval."

-------------

Shiori returned to the Department and went to Mayuri's office.

"My Lord? Forgive my intrusion."

He was focusing on a microscope.

"Its fine. What did your friends think?"

"W-Would it be okay if it was tonight? I know its short notice and I'm sorry but Kukaku is...determined, I guess would be the best word for it."

He pulled back from the samples.

"Anything you want."

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

Shiori pulled out several photos from her sleeve.

"Here are their pictures and names, along with some small facts. I thought you would like to know the subjects before going in."

He chuckled.

"You know me so well."

-------------------

Shiori nervously fixed her Shinigami uniform as she waited for Mayuri to finish getting ready.

He snuck up behind her and kissed her.

"Beautiful Shiori, what is it?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"J-Just a little scared."

Her face leaned against his neck.

"They aren't exactly normal. I don't want you getting spooked."

Mayuri laughed.

"I'll try my best."

They stepped outside and Mayuri offered his back to her. Shiori eagerly climbed on before he began using Shun-po. She held on tightly as that familiar giggling rang in Mayuri's ears.

"Make a left here."

* * *

"What...kind of house is this?"

Captain Kurotsuchi stared at the...somewhat normal house. Besides the massive chimney and the two large arms holding up a banner.

Shiori went over and knocked on the door.

Mayuri was shocked at the size of the twins. He was almost five feet nine inches but they were well over six.

"A haori?"

"I thought Captains were only allowed haoris."

Shiori hugged Mayuri's arm.

"Shiroganehiko, Koganehiko, this is Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

The twins trembled and bowed.

"Its an honor!"

Shiori held up her index finger.

"Don't tell the others yet! Just say we're here and in the dining room."

They nodded and led them downstairs.

"Have a seat."

"We will send for Lady Kukaku."

They took a seat as Shiori took a deep breath.

"I'm glad they responded so calmly."

"That was calmly?"

"For them at least."

There was some clattering in the hallway.

"Yo, Shiori! The gang is getting some grub for your special-"

Kukaku slid the door open and froze.

Shiori waved and held Mayuri's hand with the other.

Kukaku actually screamed and slammed the door shut.

"Tell me there is not a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads in my house and we didn't get warned!"

"Kukaku! What is the matter with you?"

Kukaku reopened the door.

"I would've gotten food from a freaking better place!"

She went over and held out her hand.

"Sorry. Kukaku Shiba. A.K.A Shiori's unofficial big sister."

"Captain of Squad 12 and the Chief of Research and Development, Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

Shiori squealed.

"You guys are getting along! That's great!"

-------------------

"Damn it! Why should we get nice food for Shiori's boyfriend?!"

"At least we didn't cook."

The gang dismounted their boars and walked inside.

"Shiori! Are you and your dorky boyfriend here?"

"Ganju!" Shiori yelled angrily.

Mayuri kissed her cheek and went over to the wall. He melded in and hid.

Ganju and his four gang members walked in with bags of food.

"Where is he?"

"Yeah, is he a dweeb?"

"I bet he's got a pocket protector and everything!"

Mayuri snuck up behind them and stood directly behind Ganju.

"Hello."

They jumped and Ganju got mad.

"What's the big idea sneaking...up...on-"

Ganju and his gang let out the loudest and girliest screams Shiori ever heard.

"C-C-C-C-CAPTAIN KUROTSUCHI!!"

Kukaku went over and punched Ganju.

"Show some respect for Shiori's man."

Top and Hawk ran over to Shiori.

"Are you serious?!"

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

Dumbell actually passed out and Fever was about to wet himself.

Mayuri used Shun-po to return to Shiori's side.

"Are these reactions good?"

Shiori kissed his cheek.

"Absolutely perfect."

* * *

Ganju and Dumbell were still shaking as they ate dinner. Kukaku was talking to Mayuri mostly as Top and Hawk served the food.

"I gotta ask. What's a high-class officer of the Gotei 13 doing with little Shiori? I mean she isn't anything special."

Shiori laughed.

"That's real nice, Kukaku."

Mayuri took another helping of salmon.

"Shiori completes me."

Shiori blushed as she stared at him.

Ganju laughed with shaking hands.

"I-I always thought Shiori would be dating Hawk."

Shiori threw her Zanpakuto at Ganju without changing her happy expression.

"Ignore the Gorilla."

"Better a Gorilla than an Oni!"

Kukaku snapped her fingers and Shiroganehiko and Koganehiko captured Ganju.

"Stupid brother."

Kukaku turned to Mayuri.

"After this, we'll tell you all the stories we can think of about cute little Shiori. Like when Dumbell played hide and seek with her and forgot to find her!"

Shiori flushed.

"N-Not that story!"

"Shiori was very young and was scared out of her mind. The boys spent all night looking for her while she was asleep in my room, too scared to be alone! The boys came back in the morning, trying to round up a search party in town!"

Mayuri glared at Dumbell.

"You forgot about her?"

Dumbell passed out again.

Mayuri tilted his head.

"Was it something I said?"


	22. Date

Mayuri mainly spoke to Kukaku, since the others were all still scared.

"Sounds like you've always wanted to learn what makes things tick."

Shiori smiled up at Mayuri as Kukaku kept talking. Mayuri noted the redness that blanketed Shiori's face.

Kukaku winked over to Mayuri.

"I approve. Just make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble."

"I try but she always slips something by me."

"D-Do you t-t-t-two live together?" Ganju whimpered out.

Shiori and Mayuri paused.

"She's...unofficially moved in with me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll stop by my house after work but I spend the night over-"

"Shut it!" Ganju screamed covering his ears.

His gang copied him as Shiori glared.

"You guys are the worst."

Shiori looked over to the clock.

"Oh man. We should get going."

Mayuri was confused until Koganehiko whined.

"But we were going to pull out the pictures."

"I should return to finish some paperwork."

"I'll walk you-"

Shiori glared at the gang.

"We'll stay here."

* * *

When they returned to Mayuri's house, Shiori couldn't look Mayuri in the eye.

"You have to hate me."

"Why would you think that?" he said taking off his hat.

"My family. They were humiliating. Please tell me you weren't insulted."

He chuckled and cupped her reddened cheek.

"You're still the odd one. Get ready for bed. Your friends entertained me but I prefer my alone time with you."

She smiled.

"Thank you, Mayuri. That means so much."

Shiori kissed him and went into the nearby bathroom.

He went upstairs and went through the long proccess of preparing for bed.

Shiori was such a curious child growing up. Her friends told stories about how they fended off suitors who wanted to marry her. She was determined to be a Soul Reaper and he couldn't be more thankful.

Once he stepped out of the bathroom, Shiori was getting into the bed, wearing a black nightgown and his haori.

"Tired?" he asked laying next to her.

She shook her head.

"Would you mind if we cuddled?"

He laughed and held her close.

"You complete me, Beautiful Shiori."

"I love you."

She climbed on top of him and smiled.

"Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I didn't wander the streets that night. You probably wouldn't have even bothered with me much."

"As much as it pains me to say it, you're right. I never see people in a crowd but...you were strange, standing outside the building in the middle of the night."

Shiori sniffled and rested her face in his neck.

"I don't like being away from you, Mayuri. I feel safe and warm when I'm with you."

A thought popped into Mayuri's head.

"I feel the same way. That's why tomorrow I'm kidnapping you."

Shiori sat up baffled.

"What? But we have work."

"A day off won't ruin the projects."

Shiori smiled.

"You mean it? Where?"

He kissed her.

"You'll find out tomorrow."

Shiori giggled and snuggled close.

"Mayuri, you're incredible."

* * *

Mayuri could barely contain his excitement when he woke up, his mind was already swimming in ideas of where to take Shiori. Lazily, he rubbed her stomach with his hand as his lips trailed down her neck.

"Muri," it sounded like she said as he reached her collarbone.

"Are you awake?"

She giggled.

"I'm having a wonderful dream that a handsome Captain is holding me and gracing me with kisses. Do I have to wake up?"

His forehead rested on her sternum.

"Only if you want to spend the day with me."

Shiori let out the cutest whine he had ever heard. He kissed her collarbone and lightly bit.

"Beautiful Shiori."

Her hand itched through her hair before she sat up and stretched. Mayuri's hand traced down her shoulder to her arm, tugging the haori sleeve off.

"I'll go-"

"No."

Shiori looked over to him.

"I want to...try for you."

----------------

"It isn't...bad."

"I wouldn't feed this to my research subjects," Mayuri said scraping his plate in the garbage.

Shiori tried to finish the horribly burnt food.

"Beautiful Shiori, don't bother."

He groaned as she threw the food away.

"To think you can create wonderful dishes and I ruined the very same items."

She kissed his cheek.

"Mayuri, you were a bit distracted while you were cooking."

He playfully looked away.

"I was completely focused."

"And kissing up my arm helped how?"

He kept silent and walked outside.

Shiori was thankful Nemu pretty much spent all her time with Chojiro and wouldn't be home often.

Mayuri picked her up and carried her to the Department building. No one was there yet. He was still carrying her to a door used to store gigai.

"Are we going to the Human World?"

"I thought you would enjoy it, that way people wouldn't stare at us as they do."

She kissed him.

"I love it!"

He set her down in front of a wrapped one.

"I designed yours myself. You may have trouble at first but I'll guide you through it."

* * *

Being in the Human World as a Shinigami was easy for Shiori, no one could see her. Now, she felt self-conscious about all the posters of beautiful women and provacative clothing.

Mayuri had gotten her gigai down perfectly. She had her brown hair held behind a yellow headband that matched her dress with a white belt. The heels on her feet helped her get closer to Mayuri's height but not by much.

"I'm not used to these. I mean they aren't more than two inches but I'm used to the waraji."

Mayuri chuckled. He didn't have his paint on, since it would stand out, and had on a black shirt that had a v-neck and dark pants. His scars stood out but he didn't care.

"You look beautiful, Shiori."

Several people glanced over.

"You're the one everyone's staring at."

He scoffed.

"Mayuri, you're handsome."

She swore she saw a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Thank you for taking me out. I really love the warm weather here."

"Our seasons are slightly off from the Human World. Our winter is coming now and won't be this warm for months."

------------

Mayuri showed Shiori around Karakura Town, after getting lost once or twice, and gladly let her shop for clothes. He loved when a man would look over just so when he kissed her, the stranger would be dejected.

"Mayuri, don't!"

Shiori was embarrassed that he was trying to buy her new nightgowns, since he already bought a kimono and three dresses.

"Why? These looked beautiful on you."

"You're spending too much money!"

"I barely come to the Human World. What is the point of having the funds if I cannot spend it on you?"

"What about you though?"

He put his arm on her waist.

"As long as I can enjoy watching you wear these clothes, I don't mind what I buy."

She blushed as they left the store.

"Beautiful Shiori, what else would you like?"

"Mayuri, you're going to spoil me."

He leaned down and bit the edge of her ear. A shiver ran up her spine.

"You don't taste spoiled to me. You taste sweet."

Mayuri pulled back and saw a flower store.

"Let's look in there."

"Mayuri!"

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki hated going with his family to the market. They would peek into every store with a sale and would make him carry everything.

"Ichigo, get that scowl off your face."

"I'm not scowling," he said clearly scowling.

"If you're going to be that way, why don't you wait for us outside?"

Ichigo grumbled and walked down the street.

A spiritual pressure was in the air. It was familiar but he couldn't identify it.

He snuck over to a flower store and looked around.

"Welcome!" the flower girl said smiling.

"Hi," he said trying to find who was there.

"What are you doing here?"

Ichigo yelled and whipped around.

The weird girl who bitch-slapped Uryu was there. And there was a guy with blue hair next to her.

"You!"

"Kurosaki, you better have a good explanation for calling Shiori 'you' or I'll shove these flowers down your throat."

Ichigo yelled again.

"K-K-Kurotsuchi?!"

"Who else would I be?"

"Y-Ya look almost normal!"

Shiori huffed and held Mayuri's arm.

"My lord is normal."

Mayuri chuckled and put a benibara in her hair.

"You guys are serious," Ichigo said breathless at the scene.

There was no way they weren't in love. Even _he_ could see it in their eyes.

"Serious about what?" Mayuri said giving Shiori a bouquet of wasurenagusa.

"That you're together. I thought maybe Shiori was just a crazy fan of yours or something."

Shiori laughed and kissed Mayuri's cheek.

"I love him, very very much."

"My Beautiful Shiori," he whispered resting his forehead on hers.

Ichigo gagged.

"Boy, where did you go?"

"Damn."

Ichigo left and Shiori looked at the time.

"I'm a little hungry. Are you?"

"Partially."

"Want a desset break?"

He pulled back.

"A what?"


	23. Too Much Pressure

Shiori found a small cafe and looked at the menu pasted against the glass.

"This place sounds good! Want to try?"

Mayuri was still confsued at the idea of a dessert break.

"Anything you want, Shiori."

She smiled as they stepped inside. They found a booth in a corner and sat down.

Mayuri glanced around.

"Shiori, I really do not eat many desserts unless you make them."

"You want me to order?"

Mayuri saw the grin on her face. He blushed and brushed back his hair.

"If you want to."

A waiter came over and Shiori ordered a few items.

"I love the Human World! I finally get to try some desserts the way they were meant to be prepared!"

The waiter returned with glasses of water.

Mayuri noticed the waiter giving a quick glance to Shiori.

"Your food will be out in a few minutes."

Shiori saw Mayuri glaring and was afraid to ask what was wrong.

"Thank you for everything, my-Mayuri."

He turned his gaze to her.

"What did you call me?"

She turned bright red.

"I-I almost called you 'my Lord' but I said your name."

"But you said...my Mayuri."

Shiori nodded.

"By accident."

He chuckled wickedly.

"That gives me an idea...my Beautiful Shiori."

Mayuri couldn't stop his evil laughter.

"I like that. MY Shiori. MY Beautiful Shiori."

Shiori giggled as the first dessert arrived.

"You're too much, Mayuri."

He looked at the strange buns on two plates.

"What is this?"

"Andagi! They're popular all over the world. Its deep fried dough of sugar, eggs, and flour."

She took her bun and took a bite.

"Its so good," she said brushing off some sugar from her lips.

Mayuri took a bite from his.

"You have excellent tastes," he said scarffing down the rest.

* * *

"No more, Mayuri," Shiori said edging away from him.

He tried feeding her another spoonful of Mitsumame.

"You're full?"

"After the melon pan, anmitsu, the castella, yeah I think I am."

Mayuri laughed and finished off the last dessert.

The waiter came back over and handed them the bill. Mayuri quickly paid the bill and stood up.

"Ready, my Shiori?"

The waiter had a grief-stricken expression as the pair left, Mayuri's arm tight on Shiori's waist.

The clouds were midnight black and thunder crashed overhead.

Shiori grabbed his hand.

"Should we go find some place to return home?"

He nodded as he focused on the sky.

They squeezed in between the crowds of people rushing to find shelter. Finally, Mayuri led Shiori down an open alley.

The rain quickly started and pounded against the ground.

Mayuri tried to keep them out of the rain by pressing them to the wall but it didn't help.

Shiori laughed as her hair quickly became soaked.

Mayuri towered in front of her, staring absently at her face.

"What is it?"

"This was such a fun day! Getting caught in the rain was a perfect way to finish it off!"

Mayuri held the back of her head before crashing his lips onto hers. She sank into him, her body pressing against his and her arms wrapping around his neck.

One of his hands traveled down her back, grazed over her hip and put her one leg around him. Her mouth opened and her tongue eagerly coaxed its partner.

Mayuri groaned, lifted her off the ground, and pressed her back completely to the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her hands grabbed his shirt.

His reiatsu flared and animals started scattering.

---------------

The Kurosaki family were almost finished shopping when Ichigo felt the strange increase in spiritual pressure.

Yuzu turned to him.

"Ichigo, is something wrong?"

"N-No. Hey, let me see your backpack quick."

She handed it to him and he looked for Kon, the lion that had been kidnapped by the girl.

He ripped Kon's gikon out and took it.

"Hey! Did you take candy?!"

Ichigo rushed to the source of the energy as Kon distracted his family.

"Kurotsuchi! What's-"

Ichigo turned bright red and dropped his Zanpakuto.

Mayuri growled, still holding a blushing Shiori to the wall, and tried to think of what way to kill the boy.

"R-Right. S-Sorry 'bout that."

Ichigo was about to retreat when Mayuri, out of his gigai, shun-poed in front of him.

Shiori stepped out of her gigai and began to open the gate back to the Seireitei.

"Listen, boy. You ever interrupt like that again, I'll make sure to test you until the only thing left is a strand of hair."

Ichigo shivered and nodded.

"My Lord," Shiori said turning to them. "The gateway is ready."

--------------

Mayuri complained the entire way back to his house about Ichigo.

"We should have killed him when he and his minions broke in."

Shiori rubbed his shoulders as he sat in his chair.

"Do not worry. At least we're back."

He looked up but still had his angry look.

"Come on, Mayuri. I'm going to take a bath. When I come out, I'll give you a nice massage."

The Captain sighed.

"Perfect. We're working on a new chamber tomorrow. I'll need to be relaxed."

Shiori headed for the bathroom as Mayuri went upstairs. He took off his paint and sat on the bed, reading over his notes.

After a while, Shiori came in, hair slightly wet, wearing her new white nightgown. It was short but had a higher neckline.

"First, take off your top and lay down on your stomach."

Mayuri did so as Shiori got on top of him.

"Just let me know if its too hard or too soft."

He couldn't help but feel relaxed as she eased away his stress with gentle ministrations.

"Right there," he groaned as she kneaded his lower back.

She laughed and kept going.

"Do you feel good, Mayuri?"

His mind imagined her saying that with more passion in her voice. Her still on top of him but without so much clothes.

He flipped over but kept her on top.

"Beautiful Shiori...my Beautiful Shiori."

She leaned down and kept her mouth a breath away from his.

"I love you, Mayuri."

"You're my everything," he whispered holding her close.

-----------------

The next morning, Shiori and Mayuri began working with the mechanics, Akon, and Nemu.

Shiori was pulled into another room by Nemu.

"Sh...Shiori...Jiro-kun and I...well we've been getting closer."

"As in..."

Shiori turned bright red. Nemu nodded.

"I have never...what if I can't..."

"J-Just relax. Trust me when I say Chojiro has never either."

"Really?"

Shiori waved her hand.

"Nope. He's bored most girls to death by now. He's romantic at first but sometimes he never shuts up."

"But he's so quiet."

Shiori winked.

"Its because he probably stares at you or tries not to screw things up."

"But how should I...?"

"Don't plan anything out. Just go with the mood. It could be the most beautiful night and you still might not feel up for it. Your heart always knows when its time."

"And...have you..."

Shiori sighed.

"I never had the chance. I have a lot of friends, a few boyfriends, but Ganju and the gang would scare them away. That's why I'm glad the Captain wasn't-"

An explosion shook the floor.

Shiori and Nemu rushed to the room and tried to open the door. It was blocked.

Nemu activated her arm drill and started cutting a hole in the middle.

The researchers were surrounded by smoke and on the ground.

"Is everyone all right?" people asked rushing in.

Shiori saw Akon and rushed over to him.

"What happened?"

Akon winced as he sat up.

"Too much pressure."

Shiori stood back up and tried to find Mayuri.

"Captain!"

People were surrounding him as others ran for Fourth Company.

Shiori tried to get through the crowd but wasn't able to.

"Captain!"

"He isn't waking up!"

"Where are those medics?!


	24. Memory

Author's Note:

You may think this was ripped off from one of the movies. I actually had it planned and then I saw the movie and I was "NO!!!!!" Please don't get mad!

* * *

The Captain of Squad 12 was on a bed in a private healing room. He still had not regained consciousness but Unohana was able to treat his minor injuries.

Shiori, Nemu, and Chojiro were guarding the outside of the door as the other injured Squad 12 members wandered about.

"Thank goodness no one was seriously hurt."

Shiori blanked out Chojiro's words as she stared at the floor.

Slamming came from inside of the room.

"What is this?! Get me out!"

Nemu and Chojiro ran in first as Shiori went to grab a Squad 4 member.

"Captain Kurotsuchi," Chojiro said holding down the irrational captain. "Calm down!"

"Where am I? Who are you people?! Release me at once!"

* * *

Mayuri Kurotsuchi was locked in a cell in the center of the Seireitei in a large tower. There was a single window on the right that showed a walkway and nothing much else.

The Captains and Nemu Kurotsuchi were in the Captain's hall.

"What is the situation with Kurotsuchi?"

Captain Unohana stepped forward.

"It appears post-traumatic amnesia. The explosion gave him a slight head injury. Sometimes it lasts for a few days or a few weeks. Until then, it is my opinion we keep him locked up. We've established he only remembers his name and nothing else."

Captain-General Yamamoto nodded.

"How should we treat this?"

"Bringing everything at once may be too stressful. Finding out you're a Captain and in charge of research and development is a lot to take in. We need to start little by little introducing familiar items."

"Like what?" Kyoraku asked.

"His hat maybe. Something he sees every day that might jog a memory."

"I have an idea," Zaraki said chuckling.

------------

It was later in the day and Mayuri Kurotsuchi was very annoyed. They threw him in a cell as if he were dangerous. Was he?

He certainly wanted to ring the neck of whoever was in charge.

The sounds of metal doors opening shook him from his trance. The hallway leading to his cell was dark but he could hear a single set of footsteps coming towards him.

"Are you letting me out of here?"

The person stood in front of the cell and pulled out a set of keys to open the door.

She was young...but had an air about her. Brown hair with a matching set of eyes. A golden ribbon tied her hair back. In her hands was a bento box.

Once the door opened, she walked over and held out the bento box.

"Here you go," she said in...a voice he couldn't place.

When her eyes met his, a shudder went through his body.

"Do you...know me?"

His hand grabbed the box and he opened it.

He remembered the food. Especially the salmon.

"Do I like salmon?"

She smiled sweetly.

"Try it and see."

His eyes widened when the food entered his mouth. His hunger took over and he quickly scarffed down the dinner.

It was only when he heard giggling did he realize the box was empty.

"I'm sorry," she said covering her mouth while she laughed. "I'm sorry."

He blushed and handed her the box.

"N-Next time, go easy on the spices."

She nodded and started to leave.

_Do you have to leave so soon?_ _Can't you stay a little while longer?_

He wanted to say those things. His mouth opened and was ready. But the words trapped in his throat.

As she started walking down the hallway, he stood up from the bed and tried to find one speck of a memory. Something to explain what was going on.

Even if it was just why he liked salmon so much.

---------------

Shiori couldn't go back to Mayuri's house and started wandering around the Seireitei. After a while, she walked out of the Seireitei and over to Kukaku's.

Everyone was asleep but Kukaku.

"Kiddo? Everything ok?"

Shiori shook her head and sat down.

"Mayuri...he got hurt."

Kukaku gasped softly.

"What?"

"An explosion in the lab. He was fine and everything...but he lost his...lost his memory."

"So he's blank?"

"He only remembers his name."

"He didn't remember you?!"

_"Do you...know me?"_

"There might be a small chance. He asked if I knew him."

"Then you have to stay on it!"

Shiori yelped when Kukaku smacked the back of her head.

"If the guy looses his memory and there's a hint he remembers you, don't stop! Flash him a little somethin'-somethin'!"

Shiori turned bright red and laughed.

"Thanks, Kukaku. You always have good advice."

"Next time you need help, warn me in advance so I can find you something to make your boobs look-"

"Kukaku!!"

-------------------

Mayuri hated the small bed they were forcing him to sleep on. With barely an hour of actual sleep, he was even more annoyed.

Finally, he heard the gate open and footsteps approaching his cell.

"Can't you people give me a decent bed to sleep on? I wasn't able to sleep a wink!"

The girl from yesterday was approaching with another bento box along with a pillow.

"I should have brought this sooner. I'm sorry."

He felt blood rush to his face as she smiled at him again.

"Here's some breakfast. This is the pillow you usually sleep on. It might h-"

He swiped both from her and started eating immediately.

"Hungry?"

"No."

She scratched the side of her left eye.

"Then why?"

He cleared his throat when some rice went down the wrong pipe.

"Something is familiar with this food. I can't remember."

Shiori bit her lower lip. Captain Unohana warned not to say anything too big that he might not understand.

"You...used to yell at people if they would try to take this food from you."

He dropped the bento box and held his head.

"Its faint. I-I remember yelling. I can't-"

Shiori kneeled down and took his hands in hers.

"Do not worry. Everything will be all right."

He liked having her hands over his. Her touch was warm against his cold skin.

Mayuri stood up and went over to the window.

"Just leave me alone."

Shiori bowed and exited the room.

Once she was gone, he sighed in relief and put his hand over his heart. Something about her made his heart ache and he didn't know why.

"Logical explanation, she's the reason I'm stuck here."

For about an hour, he went over every 'logical' explanation he could think of. All of which he proved wrong within a few seconds.

-----------------

Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku were watching a large monitor that watched Mayuri's cell.

"Five days and nothing yet."

"He seems to know that Shiori is the only one who interacts with him and becomes slightly happy when he sees her."

"Should we try sending someone else? See what happens?"

"He might get angry."

"But he was always angry before. If we stir up some of that anger, he might remember that anger."

Ukitake stood up.

"I'll ask Kiyone to do it."

-----------------

When it was time for dinner, Mayuri tapped his foot anxiously. Waiting for the woman was becoming a habit and he always forgot to ask for her name.

This time, when he heard the footsteps, he prepared himself.

"What is your name?"

"Kiyone Kotetsu," a different girl said opening the door.

"Who are you? What happened to the other one?"

"She couldn't make it for your dinner. Here it is though."

The girl set the food on the ground and quickly left.

Mayuri took a deep breath.

"Those idiots. Would it kill them to have one person..."

He sensed her reiatsu and looked out the window.

She was sitting against the railing and shaking. She was crying.

The awful noise hit his ears. His heart felt like it was splitting apart.

He gripped the bars of the mirror.

Who would make such a kind person cry? What was wrong?

His ears strained to hear what she was muttering.

"Mayuri...come back."

His head pounded as flashes of pictures shot across his brain. He could hear her voice saying his name.

"Why?"


	25. Party

Captains Unohana, Ukitake, and Kyoraku were in the Fourth Company barracks.

"From the video, it seems he is starting to piece together Shiori. What would happen if we brought something on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like if she started kissing him or something."

"That could ruin all his progress. He is finally remembering he's in the Seireitei and slightly remembers being a Shinigami. He overheard someone on the lower walkway talking about hado and he remembered a few."

"What can we do though? We need to get him back to the Research department now!"

Unohana gave an icy smile to the two men.

"Do not force Shiori to do anything to Mayuri."

They stood there shaking as she went down a corridor.

"Shunsui, why do I get the feeling you already have something worked out?"

"What would ever give you that impression?"

The two Captains left Squad 4 and went to Squad 7.

----------------

Shiori walked down the corridor to give Mayuri his breakfast. He was trying new black paint patterns on his face.

"You came back?"

She smiled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come yesterday. I was...preoccupied."

He decided to keep quiet about seeing her crying.

"I never thanked you for the pillow. I've been sleeping better."

She handed him the box and sat seiza style on the ground.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"It has a scent I can...I can remember smelling. Its like laundry and flowers. Do you know what it is?"

She gave a weak grin.

"Its the way the sheets on your bed are washed. That's all."

Mayuri leaned over and grabbed her arm. Shiori turned red as he smelled the sleeve of her Shihakusho.

"Then why do you smell the same way?"

"I..."

"Hey!"

Shiori stood up and saw Assistant Captain Iba approaching the cell.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Forgive me, Tetsu-"

He slapped her across the face. She fell to the ground and let out a pained cry.

"That's Assistant Captain Iba!"

He stepped on her hand.

Mayuri stared in shock as Shiori's eyes started watering.

"A-Assistant Captain Iba."

The man moved his foot away and huffed.

"That's more like it."

He chuckled as Shiori started getting up.

"On the ground," he said smacking her back down. "That's where scum like you belong."

Mayuri clenched his fist.

"Yes, Assistant Captain Iba," she replied in a shaky voice.

Why was Tetsuzaemon acting like this?

"Now, Captain Komamura wants you."

He turned to leave as Shiori got up.

"Just a second."

Iba whipped around and pinned Shiori to the cell wall.

"When I saw a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads needs you, you don't get a second!," he yelled as his hand traveled up her thigh and roughly grabbed her behind. "Now get your lazy, no-good ass over there or you'll either be the sorriest ass in the Seireitei or the sorest!"

* * *

Captain Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Komamura were in the middle of the hallway to Mayuri's cell.

"Tetsuzaemon might be ill-prepared for this."

"But he does appear the most threatening."

"And when your Squad performed that dramatic reading, he was very good."

Komamura sighed.

"I hope this will work for Kurotsuchi. Shiori looks more and more defeated each day."

Slamming came from the end of the hall before Tetsuzaemon was sent flying passed them, scraping into the walls and floor.

"Get back here you test subject!" Mayuri yelled walking quickly passed the three Captains, throwing on his haori and hat. "I'll make sure the only way you'll be able to use that hand of yours is a paperweight!"

Kyoraku looked down the hall and saw Shiori walking towards them holding Mayuri's stuff from the cell.

She had a bright smile on her face.

"My lord has returned!"

"Should we rescue Iba?"

People screamed in a nearby corridor with the faint sound of metal against metal.

Shiori climbed onto Komamura's back and followed the blood-lusting Mayuri. Tetsuzaemon was using Shun-po and trying to throw any poor sucker in front of the crazed Captain.

"I'll use your feet as book-ends!!"

"Someone help me!"

Komamura sped up and went side-by-side to Kurotsuchi.

Shiori jumped off and held onto Mayuri's back but lost her grip. She screamed as she nearly fell off a roof.

Mayuri groaned, turned around, put Shiori on his back, and returned to chasing Tetsuzaemon.

"As soon as we return home, I'm going to count every injury he caused and destroy him fifteen times over."

Shiori giggled and nestled into a comfortable spot.

"So you remember everything?"

"Of course I do, my Shiori. Are you all right back there while I chase him?"

"Yep! Although, maybe the other Captains who are surrounding him would rather you gave up the chase."

He smirked.

"Where's the fun in that?"

-----------------

A Captains Meeting was called once everyone heard Mayuri regained his memory.

"After a quick analysis," Captain Unohana started. "It appears Kurotsuchi has made a full recovery."

"Recovered enough to chase my Lieutenant through a large part of the Seireitei."

"Relax, Wolf Jerk," Zaraki said. "Its not like he killed him."

Komamura grumbled.

Captain Soi Fon looked over to Kurotsuchi.

"It is...good to have you back."

Kurotsuchi nodded.

"I hope the Department isn't in shambles."

"Nemu and Shiori took very good care of it."

Captain Unohana knew Shiori was waiting outside for him.

"I would highly reccomend a night at home. A good meal to prepare you for getting back to work tomorrow."

The meeting was ended and Shiori hesitantly went over to Mayuri.

"Is everything ok?"

Captain Zaraki went over and picked her up, as he did when they first met.

"Zaraki," Mayuri hissed. "What the devil are you doing?"

"Unohana said you needed a good meal. I was merely going to ask if some members of my Squad may join in."

She tried to remain calm but still shivered.

"I-It is ok-"

He quickly dropped her and she landed on her bottom.

"Good. We'll be over around seven."

Mayuri glared as Zaraki left. Shiori blushed as she stood back up.

Assistant Captain Iba clung to the wall with his one arm up, his other in a cast.

"J-Just d-d-delivering a message."

Shiori felt sorry for Tetsuzaemon as she looked at the black eye, fractured arm, and swollen cheek.

Mayuri instinctively pulled Shiori closer.

"My Lord, if I need to cook for several people, I need to get to the store."

-------------

"Mayuri, put it back."

Mayuri rolled his eyes and put the rat poison back under the sink. They decided to have the dinner at Shiori's house, in order to make sure the Squad 11 members didn't damage Mayuri's things.

"What about some of these cleaning products? We'll make them too drunk to taste it."

Shiori laughed and added more spices.

"We can't kill them."

He groaned and hugged her from behind.

"Just Zaraki?"

She smiled.

"You know he tried to poison you when you were in your cell?"

Mayuri scoffed.

"See? We should put something in the food."

"My Mayuri, if everyone followed 'an eye for an eye' the whole world would be blind."

"Ah!" Mayuri said going to a cabinet. "I have this serum here that will cause temporary blindness."

Shiori shook her head.

"You're positively deranged so why do I love you so much?"

He grinned wickedly.

"I would enjoy hearing your answer."

Shiori held a spoon to his mouth for him to taste the broth. As he ate, she kept talking.

"Most likely because you're like a king to me. Everyone fears and respects you and look up to you. And then with me, you're patient, understanding,"

She playfully hit the side of his face with the spoon.

"And more handsome than any of the men in our Department."

He smiled and rubbed his cheek.

"Just in our Department?"

"Well, now that you roughed up Tetsuzaemon, you lost some points with me."

When she turned around, she saw he was gone.

"Mayuri?"

------------------

Sajin Komamura was filling out some paperwork in his office when Mayuri Kurotsuchi barged in.

"Where's your Lieutenant?"

"Haven't you injured him enough for one day?"

"I...merely mean to apologize."

Sajin leaned back in his chair.

"Shiori?"

Mayuri blushed and looked out the window.

"She is angry and now won't tell me who is more appealing than myself."

"You want to know who your competition is?"

"Wouldn't you?"

Komamura laughed.

"You are quite the lucky man."

* * *

Shiori nervously straightened up every detail in the house. She doubted the visitors would care, after all they were only there to make fun of her and Mayuri, but she needed something to keep her busy.

The front door was violently opened. Shiori rushed over and and saw Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, Assistant Adjutant Ikkaku Madarame, Fifth Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa and about fifteen other members.

Shiori bowed as she mentally panicked.

"Welcome to my home. I was unaware there would be so many people. If you would all take a seat, I will start preparing-"

"Don't bother with tea. We'll take sake."

Shiori flushed as the men all started sitting around her home.

"Y-Yes."

One of the men tapped her shoulder. He had massive front teeth, one eyebrow, and a mustache with missing patches.

"We brought some in case you need some."

"Thank you very much."

The men started drinking as Shiori struggled to make enough food.

"Would anyone like a starter plate?"

She held out a plate of appetizers that was quickly swiped.

"Good!"

"Not bad!"

"What else you got?"

Shiori didn't bother putting the dinner on individual plates but threw out large platters and bowls. Kenpachi enjoyed fighting everyone to get the thickest cut of meat.

Every crumb had disappeared from the house in a matter of fifteen minutes and now the men were passing the time drinking.

"Let's thank Shiori for being such a good hostess!"

The men held up their cups and slammed them back before a visitor knocked at the front door.

"Hello," Captain Kyoraku said holding up a pile of food boxes. "I heard there was a party."

"Captain Kyoraku!" the men inside shouted.

Captain Kyoraku came in with Nanao Ise and four men behind him.

"I had no idea I would be catering to so many. I should have made more food."

"No. They wanted it this way."

Shiori looked over to Nanao.

"Captain Zaraki actually approves now your relationship with Captain Kurotsuchi. He and my Captain wanted to throw a party to "welcome you" so to speak into the Captains' inner circle."

She held up a small box.

"I must warn you, my Captain is a bit of a nimrod."

Nanao went to supervise the boys as Shiori opened the box.

"Silk panties?"

* * *

Tetsuzaemon walked, or more accurately hobbled, to his Captain's office.

"Captain, do you need any...thing..."

Captain Kurotsuchi was next to the desk.

"A-"

"Just shut up and listen. Shiori is angry I attacked you, even though I still believe you deserved it."

"But they told me to act mean and brutal!"

"And did that include gropping my Shiori?"

Tetsuzaemon bowed repeatedly.

"Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me."

"You buffoon. I am here to apolgize. Now accept my apology."

Captain Komamura sighed.

"Kurotsuchi, you are not suppossed to demand a person to accept an apology."

"And why not? If they refuse, you would waste valuable time."

Tetsuzaemon hesitantly stood up.

"I...accept?"

"Good. I can finally make sure Zaraki is not damaging my Shiori."

Tetsuzaemon froze as Mayuri Shun-poed passed him.

"My Shiori?"

"I must admit. She has softened him up. I would have expected him to kill you merely for touching anything of his."

Tetsuzaemon cried as he looked at the moon.

"Shiori, thank you."

* * *

Mayuri opened the front door and immediately saw people asleep or knocked out in the entryway.

"Shiori?"

He went to the living room where the table was broken and everyone was spread around the room. Nanao Ise was reading on the only standing chair.

"Where is Shiori? What happened?"

"My Captain and Captain Zaraki partied."

He looked down and saw Shiori cradled between Captain Zaraki, with three of his bells missing, and Captain Kyoraku, whose usual hat was on Shiori's head.

"Shiori?"

She was red from drinking and she was sound asleep.

Mayuri tilted his head as Nanao sighed.

"Captain Kyoraku was joking around saying what his perfect woman would be. He and Captain Zaraki agreed that she had personality traits they admired but one of the Squad 11 members said she, and I quote, 'had too much meat on her bones.'"

~~Flashback~~

Captain Zaraki scoffed.

"She's got muscle you morons. That small frame would actually make you idiots look stronger."

He tilted her chin up to look at him.

"And look at those big brown eyes...not too shabby. If you ever get tired or Kurotsuchi, you can gladly stay in my bed."

Shiori blushed as Captain Kyoraku pulled her over.

"No. She would much prefer me over you. She can cook excellently from what I hear. I admire that in a woman."

Nanao fixed her glasses.

"And you said you "admired" her long legs."

"That too. I'm a leg person."

"And a feet person and a hair person and a chest person-"

Kyoraku pouted.

"Nanao. You're terrible."

Zaraki laughed and slammed down three bottles of sake.

"We'll settle this like men! Man who can hold his liquor best gets her."

"Sure, and Shiori should take some shots too!"

"H-Huh?"

~~End~~

"She didn't like taking shots but didn't want you to think she was weak."

He carefully picked up a drunk from the ground and went over to Shiori. He switched out his woman and before the two men could fall over, slammed the unknown drunk in her place.

Mayuri gently held her in his arms.

"Ise, I am taking her home. Make sure they do not destroy her home."

"Yes, Captain Kurotsuchi."

The slightly colder air stirred Shiori awake as he rushed her to their home.

"My Mayuri?"

"I should not have left you for so long."

She nestled closer.

"I shouldn't have taken all of those challenges. I don't feel good."

Once they entered through the bedroom window, Mayuri laid her on the bed.

"Rest. I will come by in the morning to see how you are."

"I love you," she sighed smiling before falling back asleep.

Mayuri flushed as he moved the blankets over her.

Those morons made her feel sick.

Mayuri growled and stomped over to his kitchen. He slammed a bowl onto the counter and ripped open a cabinet.

-------------------

Nanao was asleep in a chair but woke up after hearing fumbling around. Kurotsuchi came into the room carrying a bowl filled with a yellow bubbling liquid.

"Don't wake them up yet. I still need to pour this down some of their throats. This is merely a way for them to forget about the morning hangover."

Mayuri shoved the bowl of yellow liquid down Zaraki's throat.

"What the hell?" Zaraki mumbled waking up.

Zaraki turned green and ran to the kitchen, where he began throwing up into the sink.

Nanao looked over to Mayuri.

"Have you ever heard that if your arm hurts, someone should kick your leg to make you forget the pain in your arm? This is the same concept. If they throw up for the entire day, then they forget about the headache."

Nanao stiffled a laugh.

Mayuri grinned as Zaraki shouted curses from the kitchen.

"Kurotsuchi! You rotten bastard!"

The Squad 12 Captain went over Kyoraku and did the same.

"Perhaps he will finally let me get some work done and quit trying to hit on me," Nanao said helping her Captain up.

"Your Squad works for housing, correct?"

"Yes. We ensure that every member of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads has adequate housing."

"I would like to arrange having Shiori officially move into my home."

Mayuri looked around and inspected the damage.

"After what they have done here, I would not be surprised if renovations would have been required."

Nanao was surprised that this was truly the same Mayuri Kurotsuchi that used to create chaos merely to watch it happen.

"What does she think about this?"

She went over and ran her finger along a table. The layer of dust indicated it was hastily cleaned but not throughly for quite some time.

"We've dicussed it but she was worried about what other officers might think."

"It certainly looks like my Captain approves."

----------------

Author's Note:

Help! I need help thinking of experiments Mayuri and the Department would do. I'm fresh out of experiments to think of.

They don't need to be part of the plot but I just need something to make the story actually feel less fluff and have the science experts ACTUALLY talk about science.

I planned this to be two parts but I like it better this way. Opinions??


	26. Love

Shiori struggled dealing with the hangover through the day. She worked alongside a study group who were documenting a pathogen development.

"You okay there, Shiori?"

She groaned and rested her head on the table.

"Too much to drink?"

When she nodded, the group laughed.

"Maybe we should make that a new project," she mumbled.

One of the men stopped laughing. He stood up and paced.

"That isn't a bad idea. Not something that entirely cures a hangover but possibly something that dulls the side effects."

"We have been looking for a way to recconnect with other Departments."

"Maybe if we invited them for drinks one night, we can monitor them here and when they wake up, try different types of solutions."

Shiori began writing solutions as she vowed never to drink so carelessly again.

------------------

Mayuri watched Shiori through a monitor as he reviewed notes over the days he was absent.

"Nemu," he called. "The next time you see Shiori go near alcohol, make sure she does not ingest so much."

"I will monitor her blood alcohol level. Is she in danger?"

"No but she appears ill."

Nemu looked at the monitor.

"Should I ask Vice Captain Ise what she gives to her Captain?"

Mayuri shook his head.

"Kyoraku most likely uses the most disgusting ways to get over it."

Nemu nodded.

"How...are you and that man? Sasakibe?"

Nemu turned bright red.

"G-Good, Mayuri-sama."

"Are the two of you very serious?"

Nemu fidgetted.

"What are you worked up about? I asked a simple question."

"I've been...living at Sasakibe's..."

Nemu waited for the yelling, the hitting, the screaming.

Mayuri flipped a page of notes.

"That's good."

"Excuse me?"

"As long as he doesn't interfere with your work, I could honestly care less where you two are or anything."

Suddenly a hand swiped his hat off his head.

He knew she was approaching but enjoyed that loveable reaction.

"Mayuri! Quit being so mean to Nemu!"

"My Beautiful Shiori, what a surprise."

Nemu bowed as she smiled.

"I warned you not to try any stunts."

"I was merely wondering if Nemu would be moving in with him."

The truth was, Nemu was slowly moving her stuff over to Chojiro's house but was afraid of upsetting Mayuri.

"Is it a problem if she is?"

"No. In fact, I would consider it a very delightful plan. You move in with Sasakibe and Shiori moves in with me."

Shiori growled at him.

"Don't make it sound like I'm pushing her out! Nemu! You know its not like that, right? You're my best friend."

Nemu blushed.

"Thank you."

A scientist came into the room and called Nemu. She bowed and quickly left.

Shiori picked up Mayuri's hat and hit him on the head with it.

"Beautiful Shiori," he said laughing. "what was the reason for that?"

"Because you made it sound like I didn't want Nemu around."

He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her ear. She let out a small moan.

"Darn. I was h-hoping you forgot about that."

Mayuri chuckled and bit down. She squirmed but he kept her in place.

"I must admit, having my memories gone for such a period was truly annoying."

Shiori faced him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Captain Unohana warned me not to say too many details. She thought it would worsen your condition."

He nodded and took in her scent.

"I was frustrated with you."

She pulled her hand away but he quickly held it.

"I hated the way I couldn't stop looking at your face...your movements...something in the back of my mind knew you were important to my memories. When I couldn't figure it out, I wanted to hunt you down and make you tell me. Then I heard you crying on the walkway."

Shiori turned bright red and tried to look away. Mayuri leaned down and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I swear I-"

"Captain?" someone asked knocking on the door.

"I'm busy at the moment!" he yelled fiercely.

Shiori swore her eardrums burst and tried to cover her ears.

"My Mayuri, that hurt!"

He blushed and kissed her neck.

"I'm sorry. Force of habit."

His tongue ran over her pulse. Shiori whimpered.

"I should get back to work. People might think the only reason I'm here is because I want to be around you."

She kissed his cheek.

"Even if that is just one of the perks."

He sighed.

"Fine. We'll finish this later."

Shiori smiled.

"I love you."

"I...love you."

Shiori got up and headed back to the group. When she sat down, she realized that was the first time Mayuri had actually said "I love you" rather than "you complete me."

* * *

Shiori stayed late in the Department and Mayuri urged her to wait a while before returning home. She decided to use the opprotunity to visit Kukaku and the gang.

"Anybody home?" she shouted wandering around.

Ganju was picking his nose as he read a manga one of the large training rooms.

"You're back already?"

"Nice to see you too. I felt like having a nice soak in the bath."

She sat down a few steps away from him.

"Where is everyone?"

"Sis went to the market and took the twins. The gang is getting me some snacks."

"Lazy."

Ganju huffed.

"Whatever."

Shiori looked to the side.

"You still mad?"

"I ain't mad."

"Don't lie, idiot. I know you've never forgiven me for not marrying a local guy."

He groaned and laid on his stomach.

"Out of all the nutcases here, you pick Captain Psycho?"

"Like you're one to talk. You rush into things and then try to run away in the middle of a fight!"

"Its called a traction retreat!"

"Tactical retreat! Tactical!"

"Whatever! Point is, if you two stay together, I am not taking any presents from him at Christmas! He'll put a bomb somewhere!"

* * *

Shiori returned home and saw Mayuri asleep on the couch. On his lap was a thick book and his paint was already taken off.

She crept over and sat next to him.

His eyes stayed closed but he knew she was back. He felt her hand gently carress his cheek.

"My Mayuri..."

He nestled her to him.

"I was just researching new ways to destroy Iba in case he ever treated you that harshly again."

"You always want to destroy everything," Shiori said wrapping her arms around him.

Mayuri chuckled and handed her his haori. She slid it on as he kissed her neck.

"I'm going to head upstairs," she said leaning against him.

Shiori placed her hand on his upper thigh.

"Don't keep me waiting too long."

Mayuri sat frozen as Shiori walked away. She was...bold.

An excited shiver coursed through his veins before he used shun-po to get upstairs.

Shiori's uniform was on the ground and she was now wearing only his haori.

She let out a startled squeak as she was tackled to the bed. Mayuri's mouth glided down her neck as he quickly began disrobing himself.

"Mayuri," she giggled.

"Beautiful Shiori," he groaned before he looked down at her.

She was so beautiful, splayed out underneath him with his haori barely covering her.

She turned red and looked away.

"D-Don't stare like that."

Mayuri softly kissed her collarbone.

"I'll always stare at you. You're so beautiful."

Mayuri worshipped every inch of skin he could find. He could find any sensitive spot and manipulate it until she nearly cried in pleasure. When she became nervous and tried to cover herself, he would lean up and whisper his most tender emotions.

"I want to make love to you, my Beautiful Shiori. Just thinking about how I didn't kiss you for those days makes me want to kiss you over and over again and never stop. I love you, my Beautiful Shiori, and I'll never forgive myself for forgetting you."

He was swift when he entered her and broke her barrier. Mayuri made sure to stay still until she adjusted to him and kissed her neck. When she moved her hips, he started slow, trying not to hurt her.

"Mayuri," she said with a small moan.

Mayuri groaned as he quickened his pace. She started digging her nails into his back and leaned her body closer. He bit into her shoulder as he felt himself nearing his climax.

Her walls tightened around him as she came, calling out his name. He screamed her name as he quickly followed.

When he pulled out, he noted her small wince.

Still panting, he looked into her eyes.

"Did I hurt you?"

"A-A little."

She smiled and nestled close.

"But you were amazing."

He kissed her as he breathed in their mingled scents. On her shoulder, he saw his bite mark was deep.

"Are you sure I didn't-"

Shiori kissed him.

"You didn't hurt me."

He leaned up and saw the blood between her legs.

"Mayuri, do not panic."

* * *

Captain Unohana was startled when she saw Captain Kurotsuchi without makeup, wearing bed robes, and holding a blushing Shiori, who was wearing his haori.

"May I ask why you-?"

"I think I hurt her."

Shiori's face was buried in his neck.

"Mayuri...you're overreacting!"

Captain Unohana looked to Shiori.

"Was tonight...?"

"My first time. Yes. He saw the blood-"

Captain Unohana giggled lightly.

"This is no laughing matter. If Shiori is injured-"

"Here I thought the brilliant scientist knew everything."


	27. Finale

A group of students peeked into the advanced classroom of the Spiritual Arts Academy.

"That is really him?"

"He's way different than I expected."

"He's kind of cute."

"Nah. Too plain."

A male student walked over. He had black hair and green eyes. He was slightly older than a twenty.

"What's going on?"

One student turned around.

"You didn't hear?"

"This kid came over the last day of the entrance exams and passed with grades only comparable to Gin Ichimaru!"

The younger student looked in and laughed.

He brushed passed everyone and walked over to the boy.

The kid sitting down was practicing caligraphy.

"Hey, cousin. So you decided to come?"

The boy, no older than fifteen, glared up, golden eyes flaring.

"No. I stole this uniform and decided to sneak into the Academy."

"Take a chill pill, Yori," the kid said sitting on the table. "No wonder Auntie Shiori worries about you so much."

"No. She's still hormonal now. And it isn't like Uncle Chojiro doesn't panic when he sees Asuka wearing your mom's old Shihakusho."

Haku, second child and first son of Chojiro and Nemu, groaned.

"You'd think she was walking around naked or something. Dad always told us stories about how he fell in love with Mom at first sight. Asuka tried on her old uniform and he freaks."

Yori put away the caligraphy.

"You can't blame him. Asuka has every guy eating out of her hands."

Haku looked out the window. Deep down, he was jealous of Yori sometimes. He had the hair color of his mom but the younger girls loved his golden eyes.

"You could have any girl you want."

"I'm waiting for my own beautiful."

"Beautiful what?"

Yori glared.

"Your face might stay that way if you keep doing that."

"Well you're acting ridiculous."

Yori stared at the desk.

"Mother and Father...I want something like they have. Everyone in the Department are still afraid of him but when Mother's around he turns to jelly. And if Nori's around-"

Yori laughed and brushed back his short hair.

"He can't stop smiling."

Haku remembered how Mayuri was when Yori was being born.

~~~Flashback~~~

Nemu had taken Haku to the Department in order to get his opinion on some training programs for younger Soul Reapers.

He had just turned eight and was still wearing the jinabori his dad had gotten him.

"Mom, can we visit Aunt Shiori?"

Nemu had decided it would be better for Haku to believe Mayuri and herself were brother and sister.

"Certainly."

She knocked on the Captain's office.

"What?" an irritated voice asked.

"Mayuri-sama, it is I and Haku."

"Come in."

The Captain, now with his ear attachments shorter and rounder and his chin with a longer attachment, smiled. His hair was styled into "horns," which when viewed from the front looks much like a Pharaoh's crown.

Shiori had made the new attatchments for their first year anniversary and he never left home without them on.

"We were wondering if we may visit Shiori."

"Just you two?"

"Yes."

Haku laughed and hugged his uncle.

"I missed you."

"Good boy. Now, remember. No matter what..."

"Don't let Auntie Shiori out of the bed."

They went to Mayuri's home, where three people were playing cards in the living room.

"Welcome back," Hanataro Yamada said jumping up. "Shiori just woke up a little while ago."

The four went upstairs and into Mayuri's bedroom.

Shiori was sitting up in the bed, rubbing her swollen belly.

Mayuri went over and kissed her.

"My Beautiful Shiori. How are you?"

"I'm good. Our little Onmitsukido is amazing."

Haku looked up at his mother.

"What does she mean?"

"The Onmitsukido are the special strike corps. They fight a lot."

Shiori massaged a spot.

"This guy is trying to kick his way out."

Mayuri rubbed his face on the spot.

"My son, you're going to be as attractive as your mother and strong as me."

"No. He'll be handsome and strong like you."

Mayuri gazed into her eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too, my Mayuri."

Hanataro checked Shiori's vitals.

"We may have to induce the labor soon."

A few hours later, Haku was having his ears covered by Chojiro in the living room.

Shiori was having the baby in the nursery downstairs and screaming.

Nemu and Mayuri were helping with the delivery.

"Dad! I can't hear anything!"

"Trust me son," he muttered. "Its better that you don't."

Asuka was just starting out her job at the Fourth Company and was one of the assisstants of Captain Unohana.

"Almost there, Shiori."

Mayuri held her hand tight.

"Hear? Soon he'll be here. Just a little longer."

When the sound of an infant's crying rang through the house, smiles burst up everywhere.

Mayuri kissed Shiori's sweating forehead.

"You were brilliant."

Haku was finally let in an hour after the baby was born and everything was cleaned up.

He walked over, looked at the baby, and leaned over.

"His head looks funny."

Chojiro shivered and covered Haku's mouth.

"H-He doesn't-"

That didn't stop the glares from the new parents.

~~~End Flashback~~~

"I still don't believe the stories that Father was cruel and ruthless. Sure, he gets in his moods but all Mother needs to do is make salmon and he's swell."

"People say my mom was silent and nonemotional."

Yori arched his eyebrow.

"No way. She's so perky."

Shiori Kurotsuchi appeared behind them, holding a small bundle in her arms.

"You two are causing a scene you know. Everyone here is talking."

"Mother, please leave."

"I'm a teacher here."

"Then why is Nori here?"

Shiori bounced the baby.

"Because. He hates being away from me."

Suddenly, the Captain of Squad 12 was at her side.

"That's right. I'm not the bubbly person everyone knows and loves when you're not near."

"Gross!" Yori yelled covering his eyes as his parents kissed. "If you're going to do this, burn my eyes out first!!"

------------------

Author's Note:

Its so sad but I think this story had a good run. Hope you enjoyed it! Don't worry! Shiori and Mayuri will be in my story 'Love the Way You Are!'

Review!!!!!


End file.
